


the kingdom of Mineralis

by Mystrale



Series: "les Chroniques de Mineralis" (english trenslation) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Curses, Denial of Feelings, Discrimination, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, War, denial of true nature, even bad boy deserve love, makoto is crual but have feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: hello everyone this is the first time I post a fic in english ( please dont kill me for the fault i'm french)here here is my au on Knb "the kingdom of mineralis"and without further ado here is the summary:the kingdom of Mineralis is a kingdom in which everything is based on the mineral resources and more particularly on 6 types of gems:-l'onyx- the emerald-the sapphire-l'améthyste-the topaz- the garnetthese stones are so precious for the kingdom that they have become the emblem of each of the 6 princely regions of the territory.each of the sub-regions is therefore managed by a different prince.each prince is the son of the present king, but none has the same mother.the only resemblance which bound the prince was in their blood.in their destiny.and resume to one word: cursewhat fate will await the heirs who have been burdened with too heavy to suport for them since birth? Will they overcome the complication of their life of suffering by themselves?to know it, come and read ^^i hope my summary is not so bad...





	1. the origin of evil ...

**Author's Note:**

> if you understand french the original story is disponible on this site too
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone^^  
> i update my story but she stay the same i just posted the corected version of the chapter (thank to my friend to the archery club for that)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mineralis.**

**A vast and magnificient realm, divided in six princely regions.**

  
**Each of these regions was represented by a different gem and run by a distinct prince.**

  
**Thus, the realm was fragmented in six parts all managed from their own capital :**   
**\- Emeraudstiryth,**   
**-Grenastiryth,**   
**-Ametistiryth,**   
**-Topazstiryth,**   
**-Saphirastiryth,**   
**-Onixstiryth.**

**The six princes ; although they were born from the same father and had never known their respective mothers, had almost never rubbed shoulders with each others and were all very different.**   
**However, in spite of their completely incompatible personalities, as well as their physical appearance which did not presume of any relatedness between them ; the princes were no less united.**

**Because they had their hands and feet tied.**

**Bound not only by blood, but by fate.**

**Dark and gloomy, marked within them since their birth.**

**That link, that none of the young sovereigns would have accepted to share with non of their brothers, could be resumed in one word : Curse.**

**Because for decades, the kingdom of Mineralis was cursed.**

**It had all started five centuries ago.**

**At this time, Mineralis' sovereign, Akashi first of his name, reigned supreme over his entire kingdom.**

**At least, almost its entirety.**

**Indeed, at the far end of the realm were two sub-realm named "Amazones Lands" and "Nolaw".**

**Those two lands, rebellious to his growing power, were a thorn in the current lord's flesh. It didn't take him long to decide to resolve the issue :he invaded the Amazones Lands and committed to stop the assaults within the hour if the present queen agreed to sign a peace treaty and married him.**

**As she watched the strength contrast between Akashi the first's troops and hers, the young nineteen years old queen, Momoi twentieth of the name, ended up complying.**   
**However, the queen did not deprive herself of letting her "husband" know that he would soon regret his decision...**

**But, needless to say, the king did not pay attention to the warning and as soon as he got his new spouse back to Mineralis, he prepared a plan of attack to get rid of Nolaw.**

**One might as well say it was a blood bath.**

**Because Nolaw's inhabitants were "Muteurs", that is to say people who could turn themselves in animals whenever they wanted, unrestrainedly.**

**The losses were enormous on both sides but in the end, and after three years of hard struggle, Akashi first of the name won the war.**

**All the Muteurs who died in their animal shape were skinned for their fur, feather and anything else which may prove useful.**

**Some of the Muteur's body, back to human form, were collected in order to try understanding how they could metamorphose in animals (researches which remained unanswered).**

**As to the few surviving families of Muteur, according to the king's orders they were captured and showed off like cattle at the county fair until the end of their days.**   
**At this stage, one might wonder what pushed the king Akashi Ist into such cruel actions, right ?**

**The reason was that he was possessed by madness.**

**To explain the why of this madness it should be noted that the kingdom of Mineralis was known for its inexhaustible deposit of gemstone.**   
**Absolutely EVERYTHING in the realm depended on those stones and of six particular varieties :**   
**\- the emerald,**   
**\- the amethyst,**   
**\- the topaz,**   
**\- the sapphire,**   
**\- the garnet,**   
**\- the onyx.**   
**Those six varieties of gems were valued not only for their beauty nor their rarity but for their power.**

**Because each of the stones had magic attributes :**   
**\- the emerald could heal all injuries and disease (except death) of whoever used it even on the point of passing to the realm of the dead ;**   
**\- the amethyst could ease all feeling of hunger and speed up the growth ;**   
**\- the topaz could drastically increase the charisma and the seductive power of one (as for the fertility of its user) ;**   
**\- the sapphire could exponentially increase the physical strength of its user ;**   
**\- the garnet could develop the intellect of a normal human being beyond the usual limits ;**   
**\- the onyx allowed to erase all aging signs and stop the growth of its user.**

**Under normal circumstances, those gems would have served to the people and the development of Mineralis.**

**But the king Akashi first of the name decided otherwise.**

**Indeed, the king had always been fascinated by the power of the gems.**   
**Therefore, the very first thing he had done when becoming the master of the realm had been to collect all of the holy stones in circulation for himself.**

**Then he had used them.**

_**Again and again, he never had enough, he always wanted to get more from the gems' power and he emptied them of their energy, one after another, without ever worrying about the fact that outside, his kingdom was perishing.** _

**At least, until there was no more holy stones...**

**Then from this moment on, the king lost all sense of measure and he had everyone looking for the precious jewels through the entire kingdom.**

**But finally he had to resolve to the obvious : the holy gems were no more.**

**Therefore he had to look somewhere else.**

**That was why he took the initiative of attacking both of the realms next door : because he knew for certain that they took their power from the jewels he coveted.**

**The fact that he had found some in the "Amazones Lands" had slightly calmed him.**

**Calmed enough so that after three years of war, he would end up letting his guard down.**

**This drop of vigilance was fatal to him since during one summer night, while the king had just emptied one more stone from its energy, an intruder slipped inside the palace and, in an expert gesture ripped his heart out with his bare hands.**

**The crime would have been perfect if it was not for one witness : a little six years old boy, born before the beginning of the war and two-coloured eyed just like his father...**

_**The future sovereign of Mineralis : Akashi Second of his name.** _

**And for the attacker's, who refused to kill a child, greatest misfortune, the young sovereign had understood that he was not facing just anyone.**

**His father's murderer was a Muteur.**

**That is why, as soon as he was old enough to rule (which is to say thirteen years old), the young king's first commandment had been to hunt down and slaughter all the Muteurs who had survived the war that his father had begun.**

**That is how the people of the Muteurs came on the verge of extinction for the second time.**

**However, the very few survivors of this second butchery decided, this time, to respond from the far and reunited to carry out a ritual aimed at casting a curse on all the heirs of the royal lineage : Every future heir to the kingdom of Mineralis would be doomed to suffer the effect of the stones and they would have no more beneficial effects on them. Moreover, each heir would die the day of his coronation.**

**That is why the next sovereigns had quickly found a "partial" countermeasure to this curse : the kingdom had been divided in six parts and in each of them, the king had had a "legal mistress" with who he had had a child.**

**In this way, even though each child was cursed and that the one who would be crowned as lawful prince would die the day of his coronation, the royal line would persist.**

  
**Thus was the fate of the young princes of Mineralis : be spare parts for the legitimate prince when he would ascend to the throne.**


	2. a classic early months in the canyon of forgottens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for info : big cat ist a woerd utilized for designed wild féline but its seem that the oficial word is big cat. so tel me if you prefert i trenslate by big cat or wilde feline in the revew

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**The morning just begun over the** **"forgotten's canyon".**

 

_**The canyon was a hostile land where the surviving muteurs had found shelter, before permanently settling in there in order to escape the bloody genocide perpetrated by Akashi,** _ _**II** _ _**nd** _ _**of his name.** _

 

**The Muteurs' clan consisted of numerous races but among those species, there were three which reigned over the muteurs and split the people in three clans :**

**\- the predators,**

**\- the birds,**

**\- the wildcats.**

 

_**And that is precisely with a representative of the wildcats' clan that our story begins...** _

 

**Kagami Taiga, a young sixteen-year-old Tiger muteur.**

 

**Taiga was a full of life, and very popular with the women, young muteur.**

 

**However, it was a common trait as part of the wildcats' clan's muteurs.**

 

**What was not, on the other hand, was the young tiger's lifestyle : he lived in isolation, cut off from the rest of the muteurs' community.**

 

**Not that Kagami was anything like an asocial person, quite the contrary.**

 

**Only, Kagami had had the choice to go live with his kind but he had refused.**

 

**The reason to this decision came down to two names : Alex and Tatsuya.**

 

_**They were two muteurs related to the predator's clan.** _

 

**Those two were the young wildcat's reason for living.**

 

**Himuro was a splendid seventeen-year-old young man, with delicate feature and brown hair who, when he transformed, took the appearance of a magnificent fox (the size of a Japanese wolf).**

 

**Alex, for her part, was a very beautiful blond woman gifted with a strong temper who, when she mutated, took the appearance of a majestic she-wolf with a beige near golden coat and the size approaching the one of a foal.**

 

**The motive why both of them shared Kagami's life was clear for everyone : the two predators were his family.**

 

**The only one he recognized as such.**

 

_**Even though they were not bound by blood...** _

 

**It was Alex who had found Kagami and Himuro, under unknown circumstances, a long time ago.**

 

_**And since then, she had raised them as if they were her legitimate children.** _

 

**Today was a special day for the blonde's "children" : it was the entrance into adulthood exam's day.**

 

**This exam was held every month, was reserved to the young muteurs between sixteen and eighteen years old and consisted in a hunting contest and a declaration to the person with whom they wanted to make a home with.**

 

**And this was indeed where the issue lied in for Tatsuya and Taiga.**

 

**Because, if the two "brothers" had always excelled at the hunting arts, things were far from being that simple with regard to declaring themselves to the woman they loved ; the two brothers of heart always managed to escape this step of the ceremony.**

 

**For his part, Kagami was determined to keep acting all the same.**

 

**However, Alex had obviously decided otherwise.**

 

**That is why, that very morning, it was under her animal form that she woke up her two "sons".**

 

**However, if the waking was soft for Tatsuya, on Taiga's side, it was an electroshock...**

 

**Because since his childhood, (and this although he could not remember the reason for it), the young Tiger had a terrible fear of canine muteurs.**

 

**The eyesight of his "mother" under her she-wolf 's shape early in the morning was a little rough for the young red-haired man who instantly mutated under the slightly amused look of Tatsuya and Alex.**

 

**As soon as he was over cursing his mother's little "morning joke", the tiger hurried to their lair's exit but the she-wolf stopped him in his momentum :**

**\- Hold on Taiga...**

**\- What ?**

**\- You know what it is, don't you ?'=**

**\- Yes, yes... it is the rite of passage's day...**

**\- Right. And today, it's your brother's last occasion to pass the exam.**

**\- So what ?**

**\- So what ? I want you to pass it too. The girls who gravitate around you abound, so...**

 

“ **Hey Taiga !”**

 

**The tiger sighed of relief, as a death sentenced man to whom was given a last instant pardon.**

 

**Because this pardon had just benn given to him by his only friend from the wildcats muteurs' clan : Hayama Kotarô the cheetah muteur...**

 

**Jumping on the opportunity that his friend's presence was to him, the tiger went to meet him promising to his mother to be on time at the declaration's ceremony.**

 

**Obviously, Alex was not fooled : she knew that without any kind of authority to call him to order, her "youngest child" would not keep his word...**

 

**That is why she sent Tatsuya to chaperone them.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank if you reading this tell me if do you like the story


	3. when two felines are ridiculed by a bird...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say Taiga ..."

 

The tiger turned to his friend who did not look like the most playful mood in the world and asked:

\- there is a problem Hayama?

\- are we really forced to carry Tatsuya with us?

\- It's not for nothing: Alex forced him to come.

\- It sucks ...

\- Why? Do you have something against my brother ?!

\- Taiga ... We've already talked about it: you're not brothers. It's impossible for a wild feline and a predator to be ...

\- I do not care about logic! Tatsuya is my brother. Final point !

-Ok ... Ok ... If we change the subject? Would you like a hunting contest?

-Why not ... The first who captures prey wins.

\- Ok "tigroux", get ready to lose!

 

"It's when you want a kitten," Kagami replied with a competitive smile.

 

And the party started. To the great drama of Himuro who was struggling to follow the two feline beasts in his animal form.

 

The two young cats and the predatory muteur wandered on the hunting ground for a good hour before their attention was captured by a fairly common prey: a hawk.

 

A splendid and unusually gigantic hawk.

 

The bird of prey was so large that its catch could have fed a whole litter of baby big cat muteurs and their parents for 3 days.

 

And for the luck of the trio, the raptor, perched on a rock did not seem to have noticed them...

 

It was a golden opportunity.

 

One of those occasions that the two big cats did not want to miss.

 

Strangely, only Himuro did not participate in the attack: he had already seen this scenario too many times to not know how it all ended.

 

He just had to wait.

 

And he did not have to wait a long time to enjoy a delightful daily show ...

 

A show that consisted in seeing the two big cats throw themselves all claws out on the same raptor who, once tapped on the ground, turned into a young brown boy with a playful smile, with a particularly sharp and bright blue-gray look .. .

Then, as often, the brown boy kneed in Taiga's chest to disengage himself before re-merging to hawk to chase those attackers with pecks on their heads until the wilde feline muteurs back to their forms normal while moaning.

 

It is at this stage of the "attack" that we are currently.

 

And already, Himuro felt the fun in him as he heard the two young feline complaining:

 

"Ooh, Oh hell, stop that Takao, your beak gave me a splitting headache!"

 

or

 

"No, not on the head!" And put away your claws right now! it's not a game, damn, did you think you were a woodpecker, or what ?! Waoh! Stop! I did tell you not the head!

Himuro, consider that he had laughed enough of this umpteenth failure of the two big cats to metier their favorite target, turnin back in his human form and announced with kindness: "Takao, I believe that Taiga and Kotarô have understood the lesson ... You would not like to grant them grace, because if they get scarred at the declaration ceremony it will drastically reduce their chances. "  
Instantly, the raptor also resumed his human form and asked in a voice complicit Himuro:

\- Serious ?! These two will be declared? And you?

\- I ... I do not know ... I'd rather have a way of life like Alex's ...

\- She would kill you if you told him that. Not true?

\- Probably.

\- Ha ha! I recognize there the legendary "Bloody Alex".

\- Do not call my mother like that Kazunari.

\- Oops ... It looks like I've made you angry ... Sorry, sorry ...

\- It's nothing ... But I do not like to hear one of my friends call the woman who raised us, my brother and me, by a nickname given unfairly by the alpha of predators.

\- Sorry old man ... I was just joking. I did not want to insult lady Alex. She's one of the only muteurs in the predator clan that I respect.

\- So let's forget that and let's talk about something else: the eternal parade will take place tonight right? Will your little brother be there or will you be the only one to find you a wife?

-No one of us will go: Izuki is still cursed and as long as he does not mutate for the first time he will remain so, I refuse to lend myself to the ceremony until I'm sure that he can do it too.

 

"Tss ... that bullshit! You're just using the curse as a pretext for not having to put yourself in a relationship at this stupid ceremony!" Hayama shouted at Takao before heading off, obviously furious.

 

"Taiga, go see what took him ..." ordered the muteur fox to his brother who obeyed in the moment.

 

Even if basically, the tiger was not fooled: he had known for a long time the origin of the cheetah muteur rage ...


	4. some things dont need of words

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayama's search did not take long in Kagami.

On the one hand, because in animal form he was very good at tracking down.

But above all, because he knew the cheetah mutter very well.

It is therefore not surprising that he found the blond perched on one of the centenary branch of the area, chewing what was originally a prismatic sea bream (a fish that was not found only in the waters of this part of the region)

With a supple jump, Kagami joined his friend in the tree before returning to human form to address him:

\- Hey, Kotaro! You make me a place?  
\- Do what you want...  
\- You're not causing me to say so ...  
\- And you, abnormally too talkative ... What do you want?  
\- Make sure of something ... But in view of your behavior, I already have my answer ...  
\- What is your answer to Bakagami ?!  
\- You still have not talked to Takao ... true?

This time the question so disturbed the cheetah mutter that he failed to strangle his fish stop before falling off the tree and landing on the ground.

Not losing a minute, the tiger joined him in a dynamic jump before asking (while helping him up): "So that's it, you still have not told Takao?"

Resembling her appearance of a feline, it is in the dialect of the big cats that the cheetah answered:

\- It's still too early for that ...  
\- Bah you! When will the right moment come?  
\- When I'm chosen to be the next big cat Alpha. Thus, I abolish the laws that require that the unions can be done only between muteurs of the same clan! At that moment, I could tell him ...  
\- You forget that before removing such an old practice, you will have to get the agreement of the Alpha of the clan of birds and predators.  
\- Believe me Taiga, these old crumbles make me much less afraid than the reaction of Takao when he knows my intentions ... But let's talk about something else: why do you refuse to declare yourself? You are not in my situation ...  
\- But it's simple: I have to protect Himuro and Alex.  
\- Protect them? What?

The curiosity of the cheetah mutter seemed to have awakened his usual energetic temperament.

However, he ran into a wall of silence from his friend ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few places away, where the hawk and the fox remained, it could not be said that it was the silence that stifled the two browns.

Indeed, the two mutors had taken advantage of the departure of the two big cats to address a subject that worried much Takao:

\- Said Tatsuya ... Do you think that's lost for Izuki? That it's too late?  
\- Do not say stupid Takao: Your brother is just not ready yet. We do not decide on his first mutation. It happens most often at the most unexpected time but paradoxically, also when it is most needed.  
\- The way you say that ... We feel a certain experience ... You do not want to tell me your first transformation?  
\- No.  
\- Huh ... But ... Tatsu - chan!  
-I said no Takao. I do not want to remember that ...  
-It was so horrible?

"It was ..." Himuro started before another boy, immediately recognized by Takao, came smiling.

"Izuki" Takao panicked, recognizing his younger brother (only a year younger than him) before reprimanding him: "You know you must not leave the nest by yourself! As long as you can not mutate you risk your life , idiot!"

The youngest of the bird mutateurs showed a disappointed pout but ended up suddenly regaining a smile.

Wondering where this sudden change in behavior from his brother came from, Takao turned around and saw Hayama and Kagami coming back.

The hawk mutter did not have time to greet the two beasts that already, Izuki rushed to Hayama, flying leaves by hand.

"Hi Izuki, what are you bringing back to us as a creation today?" jovially asked the cheetah mutter.

As an answer, the young brunette handed him the leaves on which he had written word games of mediocre quality.

However, Hayama did not waste a second to read them and began to flirt, repeating to Izuki how funny it was.

"Stop cheering on Kotaro, he'll end up believing you ..." Takao sighed at the cheerleader.

The latter, then suddenly stopped laughing and came to face the hawk muteur to assert in the tone of the challenge:

\- I thought what I said. Izuki is very funny. And as a brother, you should be the first to encourage him!  
\- That's what I do, but not for things that will cause him to ridicule himself!  
\- You do not understand anything about your brother! No wonder he is not yet mutated!  
\- Because you think that with you it would happen faster can be? !!

"I'm sure of that, and I'll prove it to you, Izuki, come with me, I'll teach you to mutate." Hayama said before grabbing Izuki's wrist and running to escape his other 3 friends who would have tried to stop him.

If Hayama had known what his stubbornness was going to trigger, he would probably have listened to his friends ...


	5. it is in the order of things that a wild feline devours a raptor. But the opposite?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayama could not have been happier.

Not only did he leave with Izuki, but he was alone with him because he had managed (at the price of many efforts) to riddled of his "pursuers"

And now, he found himself face to face with the young bird muteur.

This was the opportunity he had been waiting for months.

Turning then to his most teasing smile, the cheetah mutter approached the mute boy and said with an air of complicity: "So Shun, it's hard to mutate? What would you say if I helped you? "

At this proposal, Izuki's gaze came alive with a glow that made Hayama's heart beat crazy.

But the cheetah recovered quickly and, catching the brown in a hug "so-called" friendly, said to him, all smiles: "I want to help you Izuki but it will be necessary to put yours there and do all that I tell you ... OK ? "

The little brown man nodded and the feline noted that determination was burning in his eyes.

So it was time for the cheetah muteur to put his plan into action ...

The blonde took the most serious air in the world and ordered the dumb, "Ok, try to transform yourself, even partially. "

He watched the mutant of the clan of the birds try to transform themselves.

But not surprisingly, nothing happened.

Izuki glanced apologetically at Hayama, who reacted with a quarter turn: Cheetah mutant at lightning speed, the beast jumped on the mute boy and trapped him, throwing him to the ground.

Taken by surprise by this surge of violence, Takao's brother made a screeching shrill barely audible.

However, the wild felinedid not lose a crumb of this sound and resumed its human form.

Now, Hayama and Izuki were in a more than dubious position.

However, it did not seem to upset the blonde.

On the contrary, he smiled with all his teeth ...

Then, without any notice, Hayama drastically brought his face closer to Izuki's.

So close, that their cheeks brushed against each other when the beast slipped into the young brunet's ear: "A bird's cry ... No ... A nestling ... That's not much, but it's a beginning ... Now, prove to me that you want me to release you, or I devour you, here and now. "

Having let go of these words, and without giving the victim time to realize the meaning of his words, Hayama fiercely appropriated the lips of the young mutant bird, leaving him totally shocked.

The cheetah muteur knew he should have been ashamed of his actions. He benefited shamelessly from his advantage.

Izuki was dumb, he could not agree to what was going on.

He could not mutate to escape the blonde.

And that, Hayama was fully aware of it.

However, it was in the nature of the feline muteurs to do so: they were impulsive, passionate and sometimes even petty during the period they were looking for a partner.

And this partner, Hayama wanted it to be Izuki.

Him and no one else.

It was cruel.

It was selfish.

It was cowardly.

All this, Hayama knew it well.

Even so, he would not have stopped what he was doing to brown for nothing in the world.

But suddenly, the cheetah was surprised to feel the hands of the mutator bird pass on his back and draw him to him until he can graze the blond's ear.

And it was there that, to his utter amazement, the beast heard the brown whispering to him in a breathless voice: "Hayama ... again ..."

This request took away the cheetah who, under the shock, released his prey immediately stammering:

\- I ... Izuki? You spoke ? But then….  
\- I know how to mutate. well ... when you're here ...  
\- Huh?  
\- It's you that makes me want to mutate, to talk ... Without you ... I cant to mutate ...  
\- But your brother and your clan ...  
\- I do not want them to know! Promise me not to say anything!  
\- Hmm ... I do not know ... What i have in exchange?

"I have an idea ..." replied the brunette with a mischievous look (which, at that moment, made him look like Takao), before grabbing Hayama's lips.

When they parted, just to catch their breath, the blonde threw in an amused voice:

\- I did not imagine you so entreprising ...  
\- You're the one who started.  
\- Yes, but I still do not understand ... Why did you play the game?  
\- Play the game ?  
\- Do not take me for an idiot, why ...  
\- I did not play.  
-You ...?  
\- I like you Kotaro. A lot. And for a very long time ...  
\- Serious ?! Me? You like me ? It's not a joke?  
\- No. It's the truth.  
\- But why ? I want to say…  
-You are the only one except Takao, who has always understood me. You are also the only person to laugh at my rubish jokes ... You have a beautiful laugh elsewhere.  
\- Your jokes are not ... Huh! My laugh ... Beautiful? You mean this ?  
\- Yes. And there is not the only thing beautiful in you ...  
\- Stop moron or I'll really end up jumping on you!

"Who tells you that it would bother me? Replied the young raptor, twisting his piercing gaze into that of the feline muteur.

Hayama was about to respond to this mute invitation when suddenly, something caught his attention ...


	6. ah actually no, it was not a day like any other ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you start reading this chapter I wanted to clarify one point: the language of the muteur
> 
> the mutors can understand each other universally only when they are in human form  
> the rest of the time the wild beasts speak only the wild beast, the birds that the bird and the predator speak and understand only the predator.
> 
> the only way for different clan members to communicate when they are transformed is to have a special power: telepathy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone knows that animals have exacerbated senses and reflexes.

At Hayama, it was all the more true that he was, moreover, genetically designed for speed.

That's why, as soon as he saw something abnormal, he threw Izuki on the ground behind a bush, positioning himself above the brown to protect him from his body.

The bird muteur was going to ask what was going on, but the blonde cut him off, ordering him in a low voice but with authority: "They have not seen you yet so stay there. "

These last words released, Hayama mutated cheetah before leaping out of his hiding place, like a devil out of his box, to face what had pushed him to interrupt his moment with Izuki.

Intruders.

They were five.

Men, the smell that emanated from them.

And potentially dangerous men ...

That's what Hayama felt.

And that is why the feline had immediately put "his prey" out of reach of these newcomers.

Outgoing fangs and claws, the wild feline muteur prepared to receive strangers: he would not allow the least harm to be done to Izuki.

And these intruders would learn it at very soon.

In order to intimidate the strangers, the young wild animal puff out his fur while reveal his teeths, to make it clear to the newcomers that they had no interest in taking another step.

But, to his greatest surprise and displeasure, Hayama found that the group did not seem to be touched by his little intimidation number.

Quite the contrary.

A rather massive man suddenly broke off from the others and laughed: "Did you see that guys? It's a teddy! Let him tome ok? "

"Whatever you want, but do not kill him ... Death will be useless ..." replied another member of the group with a thinner silhouette

Strangely, the voice of the second individual made Hayama shudder, without him understanding why.

However, the beast had no time to dig deeper into the matter, for the most massive man threw himself on him with the force of a buffalo.

And this, in defiance of the claws and fangs that possessed the beast.

Not expecting this kind of frontal attack, Hayama was destabilized and very quickly he was in a bad position ...

He was totally dominated by the brute who had attacked him.

And he hated that.

He was a feline muteur, so it was unnatural that a mere human could put him in trouble.

As he searched for a solution to his problem, Hayama heard his attacker bellow at the others: "Guys! I mastered the ball of fur! Bring the cages ! "

The cheetah, far from being docilely doable by learning what had been planned for him, managed to turn to his aggressor to try to bite him.

But the colossus who held him was faster and sent him a punch so powerful that the impact made him resume his human form, without him realizing it.

But the problems were just beginning for the blond: following his attempt at rebellion, his attacker had decided to beat him.

The brute began to pass his nerves on Hayama before being suddenly interrupted by a silhouette that fell on him.

Straightening, the blonde saw his "benefactor" but totally lost his temper by recognizing a muteur bird ...

"Shun! run away, idiot !"The cheetah ordered the young brown man.

Obviously, he refused and continued, still in its human form to try to repel the attacker of the feline.

Realizing that "his Izuki" would protect him whatever it costs him, Hayama mutated again and threw himself on the colossus.

Unfortunately, their advantage was only temporary because, very quickly, the other intruders got involved in the fight.

Their clothes and helmets were impossible to pierce and they seemed to be as used to fighting humans as muteurs ...

Suddenly, while Hayama was struggling to repel three enemies at the same time, he noticed that one of the intruders, from whom there was a particularly lethal aura, had sneakily slide behind Izuki ...

The latter, himself struggling with an opponent, had not noticed the silent threat: he would not have time to react.

The blond, however, did not have time to warn his "friend" of the danger, because two silhouettes, one of a gigantic bird of prey and the other of a fox, interposed themselves, placing themselves on both sides. other Izuki.

A tall and majestic tiger then leapt to land alongside Hayama who recognized him immediately:  
\- Taiga!  
\- Need a some help Kotaro?  
\- It's not a refusal, these guys have ridiculed me in front of Izuki, they will pay for this!  
\- It's a shame, because of them we will miss the ceremony of declarations ...  
\- I think I could recover ... And you?  
\- No problem !  
\- Super, so let's show them what, the future Alpha of the clan of the big cats and his friend, are capable!  
\- OK ! I'm 100% with you! We will burst them!

Hayama nodded in approval before telepathically hailing his two other friends, especially the hawk:  
\- Kazunari!  
\- What?  
\- Take Izuki away from here!

"I did not wait for you to tell me to think about it! Replied the mentally hawk to the feline Then he turned to Himuro and communicated to him by thought:

\- Tatsu chan, take my brother out of danger.  
\- But ... And you three?  
\- Two big cats and a raptor ... I think we'll do it. It takes someone responsible to protect Izuki. You are the only one to whom I can ask that.  
\- Okay but protect Taiga in my absence, ok?  
\- I doubt he needs it ... But okay. Count on me.  
\- Thank you.

On this last "telepathic promise," Tatsuya turned to Izuki and, catching him by his clothes, dragged him as far as possible from the scene of the fight.

At least that's what he was trying to do, before he was hit by a bullet that made him collapse on the ground

"Tatsuya! Taiga panicked as he saw his older brother stand still and begin to bleed.

Izuki was just as shocked as the other mutateurs.

"bastard! You will pay for this!" Roared the tiger, throwing himself on the member of the group at the origin of the shot.

But the enemy had already rearmed and put the tiger in play.

of course Taiga had seen him, but he did not care. The only thing that mattered was that the man had touched his brother. And that, the tiger would not forgive him.

He would kill that bastard.

He would kill him even if he himself had to leave his life there.

Nothing could stop him.

That's what he thought, until he heard the detonation, before he saw a large, familiar animal form collapse on the ground.


	7. apart from 2 bastard ... is it normal to be treated well by enemies?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami did not really realize what had happened.

Or rather, his brain refused to admit it.

Yet the facts were there: after Himuro it was Hayama who had fallen in the face of these intruders.

The hatred that the Tiger mutator already felt for these invaders only crept up when the Cheetah mutator lost a large amount of blood.

"This one is too dangerous, especially now that he's hurt. Just get rid of it now, "said the man who had wounded the wild feline and the predator, pointing to Hayama.

Kagami was thinking of using his big cat strength to defend his best friend, but before he could attempt any movement, he was shoved by Izuki who had joined him as soon as he saw the feline fall.

shooting deadly glare to the armed man, izuki stood between the cheetah and the man who was threatening him. The brown man's gaze seemed to say, "If you do, go ahead. But me alive, you will never touch him "

The armed man seemed to understand the message and replied in an amused voice: "So, you want to defend your little friend to the end? Well, I'll start with you ... "

Joining the gesture to the word, the man was about to shoot again when one of his own accomplices threw himself on him, thus deflecting the shot, before starting to scold him:

\- Makoto! We have orders, kind of sadistic! We are supposed to bring the prisoners alive! Moreover, this muteur can not even defend itself!  
\- Reason more, since we can have fun, why not take advantage?  
\- You are only a big sick man my word! So listen to me: as long as I'm alive, I will not let you touch, if only a feather, a mutant bird.  
\- Then maybe I should kill you first?

"Tell you guys, do you know that if you keep fighting with each other, they will eventually run away? Interposed one of the men, the one whose voice had made Hayama shudder a little earlier ... "

And even before anyone had time to react, he threw a net at the young brown and cheetah still on the ground, guaranteeing their immobility, then he addressed Kagami and Takao (who seemed ready to tear off the eyes and all other vital organs of their opponents with bare hands): "Well, listen to me both of you: 2 of your friends are seriously wounded and one of them is useless because he can not mutate. Also, I will make you a proposal: you take back your human forms and let yourself do it gently, and in exchange, I pledge to heal your friends and let go of the one who can not mutate. This is an honest deal what do you think? "

Kagami was angry: his tiger pride refused him to submit to such blackmail but his reason, she, screamed to put his ego aside for the sake of Hayama and Himuro.

However, it is not the beast who obeys the first but Takao.

Taking human form, the hawk asked in a deadly serious voice to the one who made the proposal:

\- What guarantee do we have that you will keep your word if we obey?  
\- Any. But if you do not obey, you are guaranteed that the other two will be drained of blood ... Moreover, our goal is not to kill you. This is our last resort if we could not control you.  
\- Hard to believe that after what your "friend" did to mine.  
\- Makoto is special. Anyway, what is your decision?  
\- I think we dont have a choice ... Taiga, take back your human form.

The tiger let out an annoyed growl but obeyed the hawk.

"That's an intelligent reaction. "Declared the" negotiator "of the group to the address of the two mutors before beckoning to his accomplices.

These, including the silent injunction that was made to them approached the group of teenager.

Kagami saw a massive-sized man approaching Himuro and lifting him up as if he had not weighed anything, before loading him into a large cage without the least abruptness; one could even say that he was careful not to aggravate the condition of the fox.

Hayama did not have that luck: the person who took charge of him was the kind of brute who had attacked him a little earlier. Suffice to say that he did not hesitate to snatch some grunts of pain to the blond by putting him also caged. However, the "negotiator" cut short the acts of the colossus by declaring "Thank you Nebuya. I will take care of him for the future. "

The one who answered Nebuya's name uttered a frustrated grunt but eventually obeyed.

Apparently, the trader seemed to be the equivalent of an "alpha" for this group.

Their two wounded put in cages, there remained only Takao, Izuki and Kagami himself.

Another man approached Kagami but, before he could make the slightest gesture, the one who had put Himuro in a cage intervened saying "I can handle this one. Return to look at the surrounding Haizaki"

The one called Haizaki seemed ready to retaliate when "the negotiator" cut off: "He's right Haizaki. Just make sure that other mutors do not arrive. "

Then turning to the other man, he added:

\- I count on you. Can you handle a wild feline?  
\- Do not worry, I'm used to strong temperaments  
\- In this case, it's all yours.  
\- Thank you.

Approaching Kagami, the man who was going to take charge took off his helmet, and revealed his face: he was a boy about a year older than Tatsuya, with brown hair and with a look that had not nothing bad.

Once he was at the level of the tiger, the stranger said, "Listen ... Taiga, is that right? I do not want to hurt you. I am going to bring you up with your friends so be wise or the leader of the expedition will have to entrust you to Makoto or Haizaki. You understand ? "

The tiger did not answer. However, after glancing at Hayama and Himuro, he finally nodded in acceptance.

Glad to see that the teenager was reasonable, the stranger tied his wrists before putting him in a cage big enough for him to sit there without breaking his back.

Once the tiger caged, the man who had failed to fight with Makoto approached Takao. The latter twitched slightly when he saw the other approach but took on him.

He had to obey. For the sake of his friends and Izuki.

"I will not make you an affront to tie you up, I know you will not try to run away. Anyway, you're going to go in a cage, so it would be superfluous to hinder you more. "The man who, according to the tone of his voice, should not be much older than Takao, said the man almost calmly.

The hawk, without being able to relax, glanced at Izuki. The latter was paler than death, and one could guess that he was holding back tears of rage as well as sadness.

Understanding what was going to pass through the head of the bird muteur, the man who was taking over Takao said to him in a voice devoid of hostility: "If you have something to say to him before we leave ... You can do it."

The young hawk looked without really understanding the person in front of him and when he was certain he had not imagined what had just been said to him, he hastened to hug his younger brother and slipped something to him at the hear. The youngest, unable to answer verbally, returned the embrace to his eldest with an intensity doubled, if not tripled.

Then, detaching himself from his younger brother, Takao said in a voice as calm as he could: "Be brave Shun. I promise you we'll meet again. In the meantime, I want you to make efforts: train yourself to become an exceptional bird muteur, so that everyone can see you as I see you. I'm counting on you little brother. "

Izuki clenched his fists, cursing himself for failing to mutate on demand like anyone else; if only he could, he could defend his friends, his brother and Hayama.

But no, no way. This psychological blockage did not dissipate, even if the lives of his loved ones were at stake! He wanted to scream ...

He would surely have done it if, even that, he was not incapable of it.

Turning his gaze away from his brother, Izuki turned his attention to Hayama: the loss of blood had made him lose consciousness.

It was at this point that the bird muteur decided to separate from his brother.

For, as vile as his reasoning might seem, Izuki knew that as long as Takao was not caged, their wounded friends would not be healed.

And as a result, Hayama was in danger of dying.

It was therefore in a last look exchanged that the two brothers went away.

Takao climbed into the cage and barely closed it and loaded with the others in a huge metal cart, he began to shout at the address of the "negotiator":

\- We did what you asked us! Now heal our friends!  
\- Do not worry, that's what was planned ... Hyuga!

The man who took charge of Takao walked towards the negotiator:

\- Do you want to do it now?  
\- We promised them. Do you have stones with you?  
\- Of course. Who do you take me for?  
\- You're right, excuse me. So no need to tell you what to do.  
\- Indeed ... Kiyoshi!

The man who had taken care of Kagami and Himuro approached:

\- Yes, Hyuga?  
\- Give it to the fox, given its size, no more than two doses.

Saying that, the man named Hyuga handed a strange green rock to the young man with the brown hair, who nodded silently, before hastening to the cage where Himuro was.

"Do not worry, little guy, it'll be almost painless." He approached Himuro to put the stone on his wound.

In contact with this strange rock, Himuro felt a burning sensation that made him let out a little squeak of discomfort, but nothing very bad.

However, it was enough for Kagami to get started to turn enraged from his cage.

Turning to the tiger, Kiyoshi shifted and let Kagami to see the condition of the fox mutter: he looked a little tired but his wound was gone.

Bringing his attention to Hayama now that he was reassured about the condition of his brother, the Tiger found that the "negotiator" had removed his helmet and was personally looking after the cheetah with very meticulous gestures.

The negotiator had a rather peculiar physique: green eyes like the stone he used, dark brown hair, pale skin and lips of rare finesse ...

If there was not that characteristic smell, his voice and lack of chest Kagami, could have easily believed that the negotiator was actually a girl.

For his part, Hayama felt a slight tingling when the rock was applied to his open wound.

However, before he could let out the slightest hint of discontent, Hayama was surprised to feel a hand flatter his fur with a certain softness. Looking up, he found that this hand was the negotiator's hand. If his instinct told Hayama to bite his fangs to snatch from the arm of the unknown, a strange sensation that he could not grasp the fact to submit to this gesture. Not understanding, Hayama put it on the account of a strange torpor that began to win ...

Then sharply, Makoto told the negotiator's address:

\- Mibuchi! We have things to do! Stop playing with this animal!  
\- Do not treat him as a animal Makoto! And I treat it as I want because it is my responsibility.  
\- Then tell me that I can lighten you from this burden.  
\- Thank you but no. I would not want to give you more work than you already have.

The negotiator named Mibuchi had responded to Makoto in a tone that was meant to be cordial and polite. However, all the muteurs present could feel the desire for murder that seemed to emanate from each of the two young men for the other.

"Guys, we calm down, we have to go back as soon as possible," Kiyoshi said, trying to calm things down.

Which seemed to work, because Mibuchi turned his attention away from Makoto to return to the cart saying "You're right Kiyoshi. Let's go back »

Hyuga and Kiyoshi nodded silently and followed Mibuchi.

However, it was without counting on Haizaki who, frustrated at not being able to "have fun" like Makoto, tore off his weapon from his hands, before pointing it at Izuki. To shoot him.

The last thing the set of mutters heard was the shot, before being simultaneously caught by an uncontrollable urge to sleep.


	8. purring in front of his kidnapper can be will considerate like stokolm syndrom?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Kagami who woke up first.

Before even trying to find out where he was, the Tiger muteur looked frantically at his friends.

Finding nothing, he began to scream, to roar with rage for his brother and his comrades to return.

But obviously, it only succeeds in becoming exhausted without obtaining the least result ...

As the tiger was about to scream again, the door of the place where it was held opened revealing the man who had put him in the cage when they were captured.

"Ah! You're awake, I hope you do not have too much nausea: it's quite common for muteurs to be sick when you wake up. The man said to him before moving on in an almost friendly tone:

\- By the way, in case you forgot about everything that happened, my name is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei. And I am here to satisfy your requests until you are brought before my master and his brothers. So, is there anything you want? To eat can be?

\- Tatsuya.  
\- Huh?  
\- I want to see my brother Tatsuya again.  
\- Cheetah ? Do not worry: Mibuchi has taken care of him and he treats him with respect.  
-Tatsuya is not a cheetah! That's Hayama!  
\- But ... There was no other feline when ...  
\- Normal since Tatsuya is not a wilde feline! It's the fox you hurt!  
\- Fox ?! Oh no…  
\- What what ?! Something happened to Tatsuya ?!  
\- Well…  
\- Answer! What did you do to my brother? !!!

Kiyoshi looked uncomfortable and was massaging the back of the skull, seeming to be searching for his words.

Then, after a few seconds, the brunette settled down next to the young tiger and told him in a pained voice: "All my condolences for your brother ... It was Makoto who took him in charge"

This simple sentence is enough for Kagami to regret not being stuck in a nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A nightmare.

It could only be a nightmare.

Yet he could not wake up.

He was seeing himself that day, in this place when he was only a young mutant of 13 years old.

In this part of the canyon he hated more than anything.

That he feared more than anything.

In the middle of one of the labyrinths of stone he sees a young mutant with brown hair two years younger than him.

And his heart missed a beat.

"Ry ...! " he had just have time to scream before running to the boy.

The smaller one seemed to hear him and turned to the other muteur a sad, almost heartbroken look.

And the next moment, the small muteur with the chestnut hair was buried under a flow of stone.

All this under the helpless gaze of the other who woke up screaming.

" NO ! Ry ... "Hayama shouted as he sat up before realizing that it was all a nightmare.

"Or rather ... a horrible memory ..." Bitterly thought the blond before a voice that he found soothing to him did not rise to inquire about his condition ...

" It will be fine ? You want a little water? "

Looking up, the young cheetah fell on those of a beautiful green eyes of a man he recognized immediately: the negotiator.

Mibuchi.

It was his name if his memory did not fail him.

But even before the blonde could answer anything, the memory flashed in his mind: his confession of what he felt to Izuki to the latter who had not rejected, the attack by this group of foreign, their capture "negotiated" by Takao to avoid the worst and ... and ...

Izuki ...

A shot of this strange weapon that made a noise and an unpleasant odor ... then ...

One of the intruders had ... targeted Izuki!

Panicked and angry, Hayama mutated and threw himself on Mibuchi, ready to tear his head away when cries arose from a nearby room.

Cries of bird.

"Takao! Cried the young beast mentally, recognizing the characteristic "voice" of the hawk muteur.

And it went without saying to the cheetah muteur that, whoever the person who was guarding the young raptor, he was going to be pulled eyes and gut in the true sense of the term.

Because the cries of Takao were not fear.

But a concentrate of almost hysterical hatred.

Suddenly, the cries ceased to Hayama's astonishment, who seriously wondered how someone had been able to silence the hawk so quickly.

"They would not have killed him isnt'it ?! "He wondered before Mibuchi (always in a delicate situation) answered him as if he knew the question of the wild feline: "it seems that the captain of the first division intervened ... It's a good thing because with Hyuga it could have skidded very quickly. Now if you'll let me go ... "

"As if I was going to obey him nicely ..." thought the wild feline who was clearly determinate to lacerating the brown before being suddenly cut off in his reflection when his eyes fell on Mibuchi.

At once, any desire to kill the brown fell back.

He was as helpless as a kitten in front of this stranger.

At this point, it could not be worse or more humiliating.

At least that's what he supposed until the unthinkable happened.

Because we all know the principle: it is always when we believe that it could not be worse than life, this bitch, you prove the opposite.

Hayama had the surprise of feeling Mibuchi's fingers moving in his fur to come and scratch him behind his head as if the cheetah had been just a big fat good cat.

And if only this humiliation was stopped there! But no ! It was also necessary that the body of the wild feline betrayed him since, instinctively, Hayama was purring ...

"Fucking animal instinct! Fucking life and fucking handsome boy! He cried inside is head before freezing fright as he realized something quite wrong.

He came mentally to call Mibuchi "handsome".

" Shit. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was in the jam.

And again he was polite.

Waking up, Himuro had not had time to look Taiga and his friends eyes that already a powerful blow was given him in the rib making it resume human form.

Looking up at his attacker, he recognized him only in his voice.

It was this guy, Makoto ...

This man had to have what? 2 years older than him? Not much more.

Yet, he only needs to talk to cause a feeling of unease in the fox muteur.

"So sleep well? I hope you took advantage because I planned something special for you ... "Makoto said, a smile (which gave him a calculating look) on the lips.

"Where are Taiga and the others? It was the only thing Himuro wanted to ask, but before the words passed his lips Makoto sent him another blow, adding: I'll leave you "in the care" of Haizaki. Do not worry I told him not to kill you just to do what it takes to make your perfect little mouth become repulsive enough that none of the lords will choose you. That way you'll stay with me after the show.

On these last words, he left the room leaving Himuro alone with Haizaki. The latter cracked his fingers after the release of his superior and hell began for the muteur fox...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takao had the impression to get to in hell.

As soon as he awoke, the hawk had the unpleasant surprise of discovering that he was alone.

Or at least he was not with his comrades.

But more than anything, what had frightened him was the memory of the man who targeted Izuki.

Had he managed to reach it? Had he missed it? Takao did not know.

And this uncertainty was killing him.

While the hawk was screaming a man had entered.

It was not Hyuga.

The man looked slightly taller, had dark hair and pale skin, and a piercing glance was guessed behind an object (which Takao had never seen) resting on his nose.

"So you are awake ... I introduce myself I am ..." The stranger began in a tone that was meant to be cordial.

But he quickly disappointed when Takao mutated and threw himself on him by furiously building wings, all squeezed out.

However, the advantage that Takao possessed was only short in view of the surprise that the unknown had reserved for him ....


	9. preparation for the hearing or how is it that your jailers treat you all like kids ?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takao had clearly tried to kill the man facing him.

However, much to his surprise, just as he was about to snatch the guts from his jailer, the young hawk mutant had seen the unknown smile clearly amused before turning itself into an immense raptor ...

"surprise." heard Takao telepathically.

Under the effect of stupor, the youngest returned to his true appearance (his vis-à-vis did the same) and asked in shock:

\- You you! You are...  
\- Strong? Attractive? Especially smart?  
\- Shut up! Are you a muteur too ?!  
\- Yes.  
\- So why help those who capture us ?!  
\- I may be a muteur but I obey the orders of my prince.  
\- A prince? Orders?

"My prince has decreed that we must save all the bird mutants we find on patrol, and that's what we did.

\- By kidnapping us ?!  
\- By preventing Haizaki & Makoto from killing you: they are for the outright eradication of those of our race. Without Hyuga's intervention you would be dead.  
\- Hold on! Well, let's talk about this Hyuga! Where is he? And what happened to my little brother ?! And my friends?! I want to know where they are!

"A little silence the new, we hear you from outside the palace ..." interrupted a newcomer.

Looking up, the two bird mutants informed the newcomer ...

"You ..." Takao began before his jailer cut him off to address the third individual:

\- Captain Hyuga, what is the pleasure of visiting your charming person in this place?  
\- Still so funny Imayoshi ... I came looking for the new one to make it more presentable to the audience.

"Oh, I see ... Do not you want me to do it? So you'll have your free time to do other things ... Let's say ... More interesting ... "Proposed the brown to his superior while staring at him with some undeniable amusement in the eyes ...

Understanding the implicit meaning of this look (whose meaning completely escaped Takao) Hyuga looked away from Imayoshi and objected:

\- No matter if I like it or not, I ... My work goes first ...  
\- But of course ... And is he in agreement with your point of view?  
\- Who is that ?  
\- Well you know ... K ...  
\- S-Shut up! I ... It's ridiculous! I have my free will! So...  
\- Yes, yes .... If you're happy to believe that. Come on, I'll leave you the little. try of not traumatizing it.  
\- Tss ... I'm not a monster either ...  
\- Oh? That's not what our subordinates say ...  
\- Huh ?!

"We'll talk about it next time. Bye Hyuga, see you soon. Concluded the tallest of the three browns as they left the room.

As soon as his "colleague" was gone Hyuga turned to Takao:

\- Good to both of us, I brought you decent clothes to replace the one you had when ...  
\- When you took us away!  
\- I would rather say save.  
\- Will make you see! You did not save us! You tore us from our homeland and ...  
\- You shut up! I do not have lessons to receive from a thief!  
\- A thief ? And can I know what you're accusing me of stealing dirty kidnapper ?!  
\- Are you going close your mouth ?! I am not a kidnapper! But you, you are a thief! You stole my ...

Hyuga broke off abruptly as the sound of lute was heard from a nearby room ...

"That comes from the wildcat cell... Oh no, Kiyoshi!" exclaimed the brown before rushing out of the room, letting the door open.

Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Takao rushed to the door in the hope of escaping; but this hope was soon shattered when Imayoshi appeared before him.

" Him again?! It's not true I'm cursed! The hawk mutter said inwardly that his screw had grabbed him to bring him back into the room.

"The children are so naïve ... did you really think that Hyuga would not have enough discernment to telepathically warn me that he was leaving you alone? It is bad to know him ... He has a dirty character but he is intelligent and has a keen sense of duty. "Explained the big brown to the smallest (without considering the least of the veins attempt of the youngest to free himself) before adding:

\- Well, since Hyuga had an emergency, I'll take care of you. To begin, undress.  
\- Huh ?! Are you out of your mind? Dirty bastard!  
\- Quiet sparrow is just for you to change your outfit ...  
\- I'm not a sparrow! I am a hawk! A hawk! Not a ridiculous sparrow but a proud and free hawk!  
\- If you say so ... Go undress now or I'll help you do it.  
\- go to hell, kind of ...

"Bad answer brat," Imayoshi whispered before lacerating in the vertical direction, the hawk's clothes who falling on the ground ...  
The little brown man screamed "quite manly" when he found himself in the simplest device in front of the other muteur before taking his animal form to hide his masculine attributes to the piercing gaze of his jailer

"Kind of pervert!" he stammered after his jailer by telepathy.

vis-à-vis who, far from taking ill the insult replied with a smile before adding telepathically:

\- You have too much esteem of your person to believe that you could interest me in this way. Besides, Hyuga and I have also been there and to have seen him as I see you now you can be reassured.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- It's simple, Hyuga in the simplest device is much more attractive than you and yet I did not take advantage of the situation. So tell me ... why will I do it to a non-attractive person, from my point of view, like you?

If Takao took very badly the fact that his jailer is called "unattractive person", he was nevertheless relieved by that.

"At least it will not touch me," the teenager thought before resuming his human form to grab the clothes brought by Hyuga a little earlier and Imayoshi was handing him right now.

"Glad to see you're finally reasonable," the tall brown man said before passing a tight necklace adorned with a strange symbol around the boy's neck.

Takao sighed and finally let go:

\- At the same time, it's not really like having the choice ... Not true?  
-Exact. But tell yourself that you are lucky in your misfortune: being a bird mutter, you have 98.9999% chance to hold the attention of our prince.  
\- So what ?  
\- So what? Well ... I'll tell you more if I saw it right and you join us ...

Takao wanted to ask what the other mutter was saying, but he muttered him completely by ruffling his hair affectionately before adding, "I'm glad Hyuga can save you. Go and rest now. I'll come back and get you for the audience. See you later, little sparrow ... "

On these last words, Imayoshi left the room he locked, leaving Takao alone, and more disturbed than ever before a strange sensation that had just taken him to the guts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It returned his guts ...

Not knowing where his friends were, what had happened to Izuki and most importantly, the current situation: he was alone in a room with Mibuchi and could not make the slightest gesture to kill him.

It must be said that the brown did nothing to help him: seriously, what kind of deadly enemies you scratch under the chin and behind the ears while you are a feline muteurs ?!

And what wild feline muteurs are you if you can not even stop yourself from purring at these gestures ?!

Guessing that his body would continue to respond automatically to the caresses of "enemies," Hayama turn in his human form.

"Oh, did you get back to your normal shape?" Too bad you were cute in feline, but no problem, it's as good to be able to talk to you in this form. "

Hayama cracked his fists as an answer, struggling to contain his anger: this guy was serious ?! He treated him like a pet and then tried to make fiend with him ?! He really took him for a moron or what ?!

Having certainly guessed what the young big cat was thinking about, Mibuchi tried to calm the tense:

\- Come, come, do not put a bad mood, I do not want you any harm. Really.  
\- Liar!  
\- Why are you calling me a liar?  
\- That's what you are! You had negotiated with Takao not to hurt my friends and I remember one of you trying to kill Shun!  
\- Shun?  
\- The muteur unable to speak! You slaughtered it despite your word kind of larva!  
\- Oh, I see ... You're talking about the young muteur eagle, right?  
\- Yes that's it ! And ... Just a minute, how do you know what kind of bird it is? He never muted of his full life ...  
\- Let's say that Captain Hyuga has ... Some special abilities ... Including one, which allows him to "scan" the soul of the muteurs to know their animal counterpart and their rate of awakening. And to get back to your friend, he's alive.  
\- It's true?  
\- Yes. Hyuga would rather take a bullet than let makoto kill a muteur, especially if it's a young bird mutator.  
\- And why?  
\- For the simple reason that Hyuga is himself a bird mutator. An imperial eagle if I have good memory ...  
\- And he helps to capture those of his kind ?! What kind of ...  
\- Think about what you're about to say: you owe your friend's life to Hyuga, right? So is not it a little ungrateful to insult him without further trial? You should try to understand people a bit before you make your judgment on them ... who knows? Maybe Hyuga is forced to act against his will for a good reason ...  
\- Like what?!

"Put yourself in his place ... For what reason could you betray your own people? You do not have to answer but think about it ...." Mibuchi concluded before handing out clothes to the blonde who looked at him curiously.

"You're going to see your friends again at the audience of the princes, you'll have to give the best image of yourself, that's why I'm going to change you."

Hayama would have liked to send a insult to the brown man but again, a simple look at the latter prevented him and he accepted meekly to change.

Neither did he show any hostility when Mibuchi passed a strange necklace around his neck ....

Once he did, he let himself fall back to the bed of the room where he was and allowed himself to ask, "What will happen to us now?"

Mibuchi settled next to him and, casually passing a comforting hand in the blonde's hair said in a calm voice: "I can not speak for your friends but as far as you are concerned, I can promise you that you will not be hurt. I will take care personally and swear to you about my life. Rest now, I'll wake you up when the time of the hearing is over. "

Kotaro did not really understand why, but as soon as the brunette had let go of those words he was seized with an irresistible urge to sleep.

Once the sleeping blond Mibuchi got up and put in his pocket a stone garnet color before whispering to the sleeper: "Sorry to use the stone of submission but it is the only way to ensure your safety ... makes beautiful dream little kitten ... »

And on these last words, he left the room.

After all, he had things to handle.

As a certain member of the royal guard to stop for example ...


	10. protection can hurt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had to stop him.

Hyuga had not thought of anything else since he had heard the sounds of struggle from the Tiger muteur cell.

The cell where Kiyoshi was supposed to be.

The brunet panicked internally: what if he arrived too late? If the tiger muteur had time to kill the other great naive before his arrival?

"Then you will only have to annihilate it" replied a voice with perfidious echoes in his mind.

Hyuga tried to ignore this voice and accelerated the pace again, arriving in sight of the tiger cell.

He opened the door on the fly to discover the beast overhanging his guardian and obviously preparing to kill him ...

"Do not touch Teppei shiting feline!"scream The brown man before mutating into an immense royal eagle to throw himself on the tiger, clinging to separate him from Kiyoshi.

The wild feline, animated by boundless anger, leaps all claws out on the bird, determined to fight it.

But Hyuga being a much better fighter, he quickly took over the young tiger.

After sounding it with powerful replaying strike of his beak, the bird muter tapped the tiger to the ground before resuming human form, straddling him, his left hand firmly holding his opponent's neck.

"Listen to me well, because I will not repeat myself: it would be enough for me to tighten the pressure of my grip a little to explode the medulla oblongata, so, if you do not want to die young, I advise you to resume right now your human form. "

The tiger gave a threatening roar, but obeyed nevertheless.

Once he had regained his human appearance, the tiger heard Hyuga order to Kiyoshi's address: "Teppei! The necklace and the stone! Now! "

The next moment, the young tiger muteur felt an object grip his throat and Hyuga part with him.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, the wild animal wanted to go back in its feline form to settle his account brown but for his biggest surprise, the unthinkable happened ...

He could not mutate anymore.

"No need to try to become a tiger again, this limiting collar deprives you of your power of transformation" explained Hyuga before adding a stone in his hand: "And this is a stone of submission allowing us to keep control on you. "

Kagami obviously not believed the brown and wanted to hit him but when his fist was inches from the face of Hyuga, the latter touched the stone and said with calm Olympian: "Stop. "

And the fist of the tiger mutant froze.

Wanting to drive the nail, the brown man touched the stone again and ordered: "Now sit down. "

The tiger was surprised to obey again.

Once the feline muter was seated, Hyuga ordered him to sleep.

It did not take two seconds to hear the snoring of the red ...

upon the tiger teen a sleep, Hyuga grabbed Kiyoshi by the arm and dragged him outside the room where he began to scold the chestnut haired man :

\- Kiyoshi you moron! You know very well that a feline muteur is a born for kill! What made you manage it alone ?!  
\- Would you prefer that I leave it to Makoto?  
\- Why not ?! At least you ...  
\- This beast is only a kid Hyuga ...  
\- A kid who almost killed you!  
\- He's also a kid who almost killed you, and yet you'd give your life to protect his brother.  
\- It has nothing to do ! These rotten kids see us as parasites! But this muteur ... He ...  
\- Hyuga ... you were so scared for me?

"Do not ... Stop talking nonsense bigger than you! The brown man retorted, turning his face away to hide the beautiful pink hue on his cheeks.

But this attempt to escape the question of the chestnut turned to failure when Kiyoshi fingertips the face of the mutator bird ...

"Hyuga ... Hyuga, look at me" the brunette asked in a tender voice that made the brunette shudder

Obediently obeying the injunction he was given, the dark-haired man glared his dark eyes into Kiyoshi's hazel eyes, waiting for him to continue.

What the chestnut did not waste time doing: " Hyuga, listen to me well: you do not owe anything to me ok? You already have in you to bear so much pain ... I know why and for whom you do it but I would not support if, in addition, you put you in danger by my fault. So ... let's stop here before it goes too far or ..."

Kiyoshi could not finish his sentence because Hyuga grabbed his lips with anger and pushed him against the wall ...

Unable to let go of the mutant bird, the chestnut waited for the passional rage of brown to end.

When, finally, Hyuga released Kiyoshi, the latter did not even have time to catch his breath that a powerful punch was administered by the brown

"Hiyu ..." Kiyoshi started before the brunette grabbed him by his uniform and said furiously:

\- Have you already forgotten? It's ME the "chosen muteur"! I am absolutely superior to you! So it's me who decides when it's over! And that is far from the case! So now just be my thing or ...  
\- shut up.

The brunette clenched his fists even harder on the uniform of his vis-à-vis and growled in a threatening voice:

\- What did you say?  
\- You heard me well: you do not scare me now, give me back MY Hyuga.  
\- "Your Hyuga"? Very funny, I'm the real Hyuga.  
\- No. You are just the "other" that the king has created. Your eyes prove it!  
\- My eyes are perfectly normal! I am the real Hyuga!  
\- That's wrong and you know it: Hyuga's eyes are not golden.  
\- shut up ! shut up ! You're talking rubbish ! I am real! You hear me ?! I am real and you belong to me!  
\- I do not care if you're just a facet of his personality or if that's what happened to Hyuga who contributed to your appearance, but one thing is certain: You're not MY Hyuga. Now, leave it alone or ...  
\- Or what ? You would never hurt this body, even if your life depended on it.

"Exact. The chestnut replied, before sending his fist with enough force into the brown man's stomach to make him lose consciousness.

"Sorry Hyuga ..." Kioshi thought, gently catching the brunette to whisper, "It's true that I'll let myself be killed rather than hurt you if my life depended on it. But if your life is at stake, I will not hesitate to hurt you if it can protect you from your enemies. "

On these last words, he was about to leave when he felt a look on him before hearing a little "woof" that made him turn instantly to discover a little pup with blue eyes ...

"The pet of one of the princes ... if it is there, it means that ..." Kiyoshi began to think before realizing that the look he had felt burning his neck was not that of the dog but that of a very young boy ...

Panicking, Kiyoshi carefully placed Hyuga on the ground before bowing lower than the ground in front of the boy and asked in a voice almost imploring: "Lord, please, do not report what you have seen at your brother. I ... I'm the only one responsible! Do not punish Captain Hyuga! He ... He was not himself and ... "

The chestnut broke off as he felt a small hand resting comfortably on his shoulder to get his attention.

Looking at the young boy, Kiyoshi saw him smiling quietly before shaking his head from left to right to finally put his finger on his lips to mimic a secret kept.

This gesture pulled Kiyoshi a sigh of relief.

This final gesture, the young boy signaled Kiyoshi to get up before taking his dog in the arms and leave the hall.

"Thank you very much, Lord," murmured the brunette, holding Hyuga in his arms before leaving the corridor in his turn.

He was still far from suspecting that someone else had witnessed the scene and that this person did not like what she had just seen ...

However, this second witness did nothing to signal his presence: for the moment, his "joker" needed rest.

And even if the master of weapon of this palace insuppers him, the second witness of the scene knew that at least, with Kiyoshi to watch over him, his "ultimate warrior" could recover without pain ...


	11. internal conflict or the beginning of the princely encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the new chapter great thank to DecaSuffrage for his help to the corection

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami awoke a little dizzy bicause of the insistent calls of a voice.

Opening his carmine eyes still clouded with sleep, the wild feline muteur fell on Kiyoshi.

Seeing him finally wake up, the dark-haired boy had a big smile before he said with amusement: "Well, you're sleepy ... I had to use the stone of submission to wake you up. Now that it's done let's get on track so we're not late. "

The teen grumbled an insult to the chestnut haired man but his face did not seem to make much of it and merely guided without violence, the tiger, outside his cell.

After several minutes of endless labyrinths of decoration too heavly decorated, the tiger and his "jailer" arrived in a large room vaulted ceiling.

And to his great joy, the young feline mutant noted that he was not the only one to be brought here since a certain blond was also present ...

"Kotaro!" exclaimed the tiger, too happy to see his best friend alive again.

The blond turned to his interlocutor (having recognized the tiger's voice) and Kagami could clearly detect relief in the cheetah mutter's voice when he spoke to him:

\- Taiga! You are alive! They did not hurt you?  
\- It'll be okay ... Do you have news from others?  
\- I do not know about Himuro. But ... according to Mibuchi, Takao is alive and the people who hold him are taking care of him.  
\- Mibuchi? Who is it?

With a quick movement of the head Kotaro pointed to a dark-haired person wearing a beautiful white and blue kimono with garnets inlaid on the garment.

This person had such fine features that the tiger first thought that the stranger was a girl.

At least, until he finally remembers that face ...

"Are you the negotiator ?! Where is my brother and where is Takao ?!" he almost roared, pointing at the dark of an accusing finger before a new voice rose up in the room.

"calm down Taiga, we're here and everything's fine"said the voice.

Turning his gaze away from Mibuchi, Kagami discovered that the newcomers were none other than Takao and Himuro flanked by Hyuga and Makoto.

"Tatsuya" cried the young tiger muteur, rushing towards his eldest brother to embrace him.

However, when the red hugged Himuro in a typically fraternal embrace the brown man let out a small groan of pain that immediately froze the Tiger mutator.

It was only then that he noticed something disturbing ...

A smell.

The smell of blood

He also noted traces of blows and cuts on the beautiful face of his brother and it made him lose his temper.

Grabbing his eldest by the shoulders, the young tawny mutant got angry:

\- Tatsuya! What happened to you?! You stink the blood!  
\- Taiga ... It's nothing I assure you I just ...

But the tiger did not give him time to imagine a credible lie and, with a sudden gesture, lifted him the cloth that hid his skin.

And what he discovered froze his blood.

All of Himuro's body was covered with traces of claws, fangs, hematomas and ... bites?

In comparison, the bodies of dead mutators recover after the war of Akashi 1st of the name were beauty prices next to the body of the muteur fox ...

"Tatsuya ..." began to grow red in a way that immediately alerted his brother to his heart.

However, even before the tiger was able to express his anger at his brother for hiding his condition, Mibuchi's voice rose angrily in the room:

\- Makoto! How did you dare? The princes we demand from ...

"Unless I'm mistaken, it's not up to a bastard who had rejected by his people and become the whore of a prince to give me orders. I only receive orders from our current regent and he said that I could do what I wanted with these things if they remained presentable when meeting the princes. At worst, if you really took pity this one, we have to make an exchange ...  
As Makoto said this last sentence, he glanced at hayama give him hollow look and then pressed the look on him.

However, Mibuchi moved into the other man's field of vision, so that he could not even see the blond before declaring with a false smile:

\- If you break all your toys I'm sorry for you but it's not my problem. Me, on the other hand I take care of my business then no, no question to lend you this one. Not even for a few seconds. Ah, and before I forget: the "whore" is only the humble adviser of the legitimate prince and will make a duty to report your odious behavior toward this muteurs to his majesty.  
\- You forget a little fast, "slave" that of us two is me that is the most power: it would be enough that I blow the idea to our current Regent so that you finish your day in a brothel with all the worst Kingdom customers. With your beautiful mouth you would surely be very asked ...

\- It would be enough for me to ask my sovereign for your head to fall to Makoto. So do not tempt me.  
\- Is that also what your master tells you? Before you ...

"It's enough both." Hyuga intervened with authority, dismissing the two brown ones, which Kiyoshi added: "The princes will soon be here, what disastrous images will they have of you if you are about to kill each other?" "

This argument seemed to let Makoto unaffected .

Mibuchi, on the other hand, seemed to take note of the remark since his anger appeared faded as he returned to the four young muteurs.

Arrived at their level, the brown settled near Hayama before explaining to the whole group: "Before our sovereigns arrive you must be prepared and for his physical behavior is not enough, there is also has a decent behavior to adopt toward the princes "

"What kind of behavior?" Himuro asks (carefully avoiding Kagami's eyes, worried about his condition).

Turning to the predatory muteur, Mibuchi replied:

\- It depends on the princes but each of them is very strict certain details.  
\- Which ?  
\- Well…

Mibuchi seemed to make a mental list before enumerating aloud:

1\. The prince of Saphirastyrithe is very imbued with himself. Whatever he says and as pretentious as it sounds, do not try to contradict him or it could turn around, very painfully against you.  
2\. Topazestyrithe's lord and someone from ... let's say he's kind of jovial by nature and that almost nothing seems to be able to turn him angry. On the other hand it is not the case of his bodygard then just remain correct with the prince or you risk being subjected to the thunders of his protector.  
3\. The prince of Amethistyrithe is ... let us not be afraid of words: a kind of capricious child. I doubt he will choose anyone, however, given what happened 2 months ago. Already the first time he had chosen someone was because the order came directly from one of these brothers ... just do not say anything about his size and his will ...  
4\. The prince of Onixstyrithe is of fragile constitution. However, it is also quite likely: to avoid comparing it openly to a child because of its size or to try to hurt its familiar or it could be the last thing you would do ...  
5\. The prince of Grenastyrithe, or the lawful prince, is my sovereign. With him you have to know nothing less than perfect: you do not speak unless he invites you to it or asks you to do it.  
Punctuate your answers with the honorific title of "your majesty" or "your highness".  
You bow at the beginning and the end of the discussions.  
Never raise your voice on him.  
And above all, never fix it in the eyes without his agreement. If you did it he would execute you on the spot ...

"When the last prince, that of Emeraudestyrithe, he ..." began before being interrupted by footsteps.

Turning around he discovered a troop of soldiers divided into several groups to support "portable cabins" each covered with an opaque veil of different colors.

With great care the soldiers laid the first cabin in front of a throne that overlooked the room and stepped back a few steps.

Mibuchi then turned to the four muteur and said: "I'm really sorry, I would have liked to prepare more but my master just arrived ... Keep in head carefully what i tell you , do not cause a ruckus and everything should go well… "

With these words he went to the cabin and invited his occupants down.

When the latter did, the set of muteurs was shocked.

"So he is the legitimate prince ?!" Was the common thought of the four teenagers...


	12. emerald and garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the contrary to the other omegaverse fanfic , in this story the dinamyc is not :
> 
> Alpha---)Beta---)Omega 
> 
> but :
> 
> Alpha---)Omega---)Beta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he is the legitimate prince?" Asked the youngs muteurs in unison when Mibuchi lowered the occupant of the portable cabin ...

It must be said that this prince was very far from what they were imagined ...

For Himuro, a king had to be the equivalent of an Alpha and therefore, following this logic, a prince had to be the equivalent of a "omega" and therefore he had to be a charismatic figure and very close to endorse a day the role of alpha.  
If there was one thing that jumped to Himuro's eyes about this "prince", it was that he did not correspond at all to what he was expected based on Mibuchi's sayings. ..

For Kagami, a prince had (in his imagination) necessarily to look of a formidable warrior.  
Outside, this prince look like a kid.

In Takao's mind a prince had to be an individual capable of making strategic choices to protect his people and whose eyes would shine with intelligence.  
In the eyes of this "prince" he could only read madness and a silent killer instinct.

And finally, for Kotaro a prince meant that he was "the strongest of his clan".  
But the boy in front of him looked so small that Mibuchi could easily beat him effortless.

So no, none of the captives took the strange, scarlet-haired boy seriously when Mibuchi knelt before him to explain in a voice full of respect:  
\- Prince Akashi, here are the muteurs we found during the expedition.  
\- Did they attack you?  
\- No lord.  
\- Mibuchi ...  
\- Well, maybe a little ... but it was not their fault! Makoto and Haizaki tried to kill them and ... it was self-defense, they ...  
\- Silence Mibuchi. We will deliberate privately on the end of this story later. Now brings down the others. We are the month of the Emerald so Shintarô will begin ...

On these words the "legitimate prince" went to take his place on the throne and ordered with authority: "Hyuga, help Shintaro to come here ..."

Mentally casting an oath to address the young ruler Hyuga nevertheless obeyed and crossed the room to open the portable cabin whose curtain (obstructing the view of the resident cabin) was green ...

Carefully, Hyuga half engulfed in the cabin and, when he came out, he wore as a bride a teenager dressed in a kimono orange and white dotted here and there emeralds ...

It not escaped to Takao that the boy had the forearms (up to the fingers) and the ankles (to the toes) covered with bandages and that his face was hidden by a mask veiling only the top of his face .. .

"He must be very ugly to disguise himself with so much stuff," whispered Kotaro to Kagami's address.

Of course the tiger did not hesitate to go there of his own comment ...

"You're right, it's weird ... What warrior would want to hide his face, other than a coward I mean ..."

A firm grip but without real brutality forced them to collide their foreheads with the ground ...

"Thank you, master of weapon Kiyoshi." Hyuga said before making it a silent threat "If you had not shut up, I would have made a bedside ..."

While doing that, he tightened his hold on the individual named Shintaro who was struggling like a devil and was losing patience:  
\- Hyuga! Put me on the ground nonandayo! I want to see them myself!  
\- And you'll see them. But there is no question of letting you walk my prince. You are not in state and you know it.  
\- I told you to let go nonandayo!  
\- And with all the respect I owe you "my prince", go fuck you. I would not put your health on the line for a whim.

Catching a stone in one part of his kimono, Shintaro put his hand on it and declared with authority: "I did not want to get there, but since I have to ... Hyuga, I order you to let me walk by myself NOW."

Instantly, Hyuga's muscles contracted under anger and, to everyone's surprise, he carefully placed Shintaro on the floor.

Only Kagami understood his gesture among the muteurs ...

"A stone of submission" Wispered the tiger between his teeth, attracting the attention of Kotaro:  
\- What is a Taiga submission stone?  
\- It is to force us to obey orders that we would refuse to bend in normal times.  
\- How do you know?  
\- That bastard of Hyuga to use one on me just now ...  
\- What kind of ...

"Silence both of you!" Kiyoshi ordered them lightly before whisking them "makoto watch for any sign that would justify killing you so for heaven's sake, hold on tight and close your mouths."

The two wilde feline muteurs, slightly surprised, exchanged a look before deciding to trust the words of the chestnut haired man.

If Himuro had been too preoccupied with what happened with Taiga and Kotaro, Takao had not managed to take his eyes off the person named Shintaro.

For the young bird muteur, the determination of this stranger to maintain itself standing alone (when he did not seem in condition for that) forced respect.

He had seen the stranger get up very painfully, staggering on his legs to finally fall.

But far from giving up, this mysterious "Shintarô" had used all its forces to rise again on these legs and, at the cost of great efforts, manage to remain standing ... before falling back to the ground ...

"Lord ... you always make exactly as you please Shintaro ... let your servant help you . you ridicule yourself and shame the royal line of Mineralis." Akashi said.  
However, far from obediently obeying, Shintarô pushed back the hand of Hyuga who had come to help him and retorted in a brusque tone:  
\- There is no shame to fall. The real dishonor is never to get up again.  
\- Shintaro ...  
\- I said no Akashi! I will not stay wallowing in the mud! I will walk again! I would do all that is humanly possible for that so it is obvious that I would walk again!

"Well ... Free to ridicule you but know that if your health deteriorates and you have to amputate your legs because of your determination ... I will execute Imayoshi and Hyuga." The legitimate prince let out the tone of the conversation.

This sentence had not been said to be a threat, but it had the effect of a cold shower to Shintarô who had just managed to get up and it was in a white voice that he asked Akashi:  
\- Are you kidding Akashi?  
\- No. If they can not protect you, your enemies or yourself, they are useless.  
\- I forbid you to blame them! These are MY birds! You have no right to them.  
\- In case you forgot Shintaro, it's me who graciously offered these two to you. So I can easily take them back.  
\- False: a gift made from a prince to a prince can not be refused or resumed! Because it would mean offending one of the two parties and take the risk of starting a war.

"He is right Prince Akashi." Mibuchi agreed, which strangely cut off any desire to argue with the scarlet-haired heir ...

Resuming composure, Akashi said with more calmness: "I do not want a state conflict between us Shintaro. And contrary to what you must believe, I do not want you to stay "sprawled in the mud" I'm just trying to protect you from more pain my brother. Now, to make me forgive this mistake, I invite you to examine the first mutors. "

Before Shintaro I could say anything, an angry voice rose from the dark blue curtained cabin to protest:  
\- Hey, Akashi! Why is he the first ?! It should be me since I'm the best of us!  
\- Just Daiki. If you brag too much you'll go last.  
\- What ?! But you're not serious ?! I will only have the looser if you do that!

"If you want I'll let you mine mine-chin ... I do not want muteurs me," said a lazzy voice from the cabin purple curtain

"Atsushi-icchi, it's not fair, why do you give Daiki your share when he never does anything for you?" Whining a voice in the golden-curtained cabin before an authoritative voice declares from inside the cabin: "That's enough the caprices Prince Kise! In Mineralis the power is in the hands of the regent or the legitimate heir of throne, so learn to behave like a prince worthy of the name! "

Following his words, there was a loud noise in the cabin followed by the first voice that cried:  
\- Yukio-ichi you hurt ...  
\- It's to teach you once and for all not to act like that idiot! You're supposed to be a prince, no? So act as such! And for the last time ... Do not be so familiar with me! I am your bodyguard not one of your brothers!

"They are irretrievable," Murmured with an amused smile at a young, dark-haired boy wearing the black-veiled cabin (like the darkness of a moonless night) before turning to the people in the cabin to ask, "you do not?" do not agree? "

No sound escaped the cabin however when the boy moved away, he said: "I was sure you share my opinion"

While the muteurs were wondering if all the people in this room were not mentally disturbed, Kotaro's gaze was attracted by one of the waiters who supported the night-blue veil ...

He was small, had light brown hair and brown eyes ...

"Could it be that ..." the cheetah mutter began to think before his eyes crossed that of the chestnut haired boy sweeping all his doubts and prayer of all his life ...

Unable to resound, the young feline muteur managed to escape the vigilance of Kiyoshi and rushed to the boy with brown hair.

"Ryo, you're alive! I knew it! I knew you could not be dead! I ..." Kotarô began before interrupting himself in front of the boy's panicked look and ask him:  
\- Ryo? You shiver like a leaf what happens to you?  
\- N-do not approach me! I-I do not know who you are!  
\- Ryo? You ... you do not recognize me? Tell me it's a joke ...  
\- I never saw you! And my name is Sakurai! Now back away or I ... I ... Back down, it's an order! I will not let you get close to master Aomine!

"I do not know who this master is Ryo, but what I do know is that I cried too much to leave you here now that we found each other," the wilde feline muteur countered before grabbing the wrist of the boy to try to attract him to him.

However, his gesture was stopped by a young man who gave him a blow powerful enough to make him let go of the chestnut haired boy and make him kneel on the ground while holding his side ...

Not paying attention to the indignant and anxious cries of his friends for the treatment he had just received, Kotarô looked up at his attacker and found a blond-haired boy whom Sakurai had found refuge for.

"But who's he is so scared ? of me? No ... it's ridiculous ... why would he ..." the young wildcat wondered before the man who hit him told him an icy but threatening voice:  
\- Do not dare to approach Sakurai, filthy beast. I will not let you hurt him or Prince Aomine.  
\- Me? To hurt Ryo? As if I could! How could I hurt my ...

"Shutt up cursed beast !" The blond shooting to Kotaro, sending him another blow.

Others could have followed if a person was not placing between the two blondes ....

"Stop this commanding Wakamatsu! This violence against this muteur is unjustified: it did not threaten your life."

"Sir Mibuchi ?!" Exclaimed the bewildered blond, recognizing Akashi's advisor.

The brown haired man, on the other hand, remained imperturbable and declared impassive:  
\- Wakamatsu this is my last warning: get away from this muteur. He is under my protection.  
\- Huh? Do you protect this thing ?!  
\- "this thing" as you so unjustly call it is a living being like you and me. Therefore I forbid you to approach it if you are unable to put aside your grudge against the muteurs.  
\- it has nothing to do with my resentment about them! My reason for living is to protect my prince and that's what I did while protecting Sakurai by the way!  
\- you lie to yourself Kosuke.  
\- Do not call me that! Otherwise I…

"you..." What, Wakamatsu?" Akashi asked, darting the blonde's eyes in a particularly threatening way (which did not fail to make everyone in the room swallow with the exception of Reo) before adding in a voice too sweet to be honest: "you were still not about to threaten my adviser, right? "

However, before anyone could react, Sakurai intervened ...

"Your highness, I beg you, do not punish kosuke! His words are beyond his thought! So please ... do not punish him, do not punish my big brother!" Implored the little chestnut boy, throwing himself at Akashi's feet

His words were meant to shake Akashi's will to punish the blond.

Yet it is the heart of Kotarô that Kagami saw falling into the abyss of sadness ...


	13. the choice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the people present, only Kagami seemed to have noticed the abyss of despair in which Hayama had been sinking.

But , the real question in the eyes of the tiger was to know where the distress in the eyes of the young cheetah came from.

However, he had no time to wonder more about the issue than this guy, Mibuchi, seized without violence Kotaro to bring him back to the other muteurs.

Once that was done, the brown man returned to Akashi's side and, once installed, told Shintaro, "The incident is over, proceed to Prince Midorima."

Acquiring a nod, "Shintaro" advanced to the mutants (followed very closely by Imayoshi and Hyuga wanting to make sure he would not fall) and began his inspection.

The first one he approached was Himuro.

To the surprise for mutateurs, how to "examine" the muteurs of this "prince Midorima" proved unusual because instead of visually inspecting "Shintaro" began to touch the face of every muteur ...

"A soft skin ... almost like a woman's ... your morpho type is also clearly thought of a woman.It would be to make the mistake if I had not felt under my fingers your adam apple ... a creature that has genetic predispositions to mystify others can only be a fox muteur ... from my point of view these creatures are too dangerous and devoid of interest.

Himuro discreetly sighed with relief when Shintaro let him before realizing Makoto's treacherous and calculating smile.

Finally, he wondered if he would prefer that Midorima find him worthy of interest.

For his part, "Shintaro" continued his inspection by simultaneously palpating the faces of Kagami and Kotaro.

"Protruding jaws without being too say ... disastrous hair hygiene ... good size ... muscle worthy of a regular fighting ..... So you feline muteurs ... we do not just rely to your race. "

Without a word more Midorima resumed his progress and went to Takao ...

Stopping at the bird muteur he began his exam ...

"You have a soft skin without too feminine traits ... the shape of your almond eyes indicates a genetic predisposition to identify every detail ... your silhouette is sleek without being sickly indicating that you can defend yourself but the fight is not your first concern ... you're a bird muteur, and if I'm not mistaken ... a hunter bird? "

Before Takao could retort anyway, Imayoshi cut off the grass under his feet answering:  
\- my prince, if I may allow myself ... for a bird muteur it is very insulting to be called "hunter bird" ...  
\- (putting his hand away from Takao's face, which he had "strangly" not left yet) So what term would be appropriate in your opinion?  
\- bird of prey.  
\- (Turning to Takao) Are these true? Would you prefer this title?

"As if you had something to do with what I think ..." Takao snarled between his teeth.

Far from picking up on the young muteur's remark, "Shintaro" for a brief moment, turned his attention away from the hawk mutter to address his scarlet-haired brother:  
\- Akashi, I want this one.  
\- Are you sure Shintaro? He looks...  
\- It's perfect for me.  
\- You have a strange conception of perfection my brother ... but either, since you seem to stick to it ... put him his limiter that we pass to others ...  
\- heard. Imayoshi, take care of that.

Without a word, the bird mutter nodded and passed the limiter collar to Takao who, although struggling like a madman, could not get rid of his jailer.

In the end, it was hyuga, out of patience who knocked out the hawk before confiding him to Imayoshi.

Once this was done, the jailer left the room taking Takao under the helpless but furious gaze of his friends.

Hyuga, for his part, had returned to Prince Midorima's for help him relocate to his portable cabin.

Once "Shintaro" returned to his place Akashi called another of his brothers.

"Ryota, come on, it's your turn ..." 

in response to this demand, a small brown-haired individual exits the golden-sheered cabin to help a blond-haired boy with a dark blue kimono (sprinkled with Topaz shards) to descend.

Seeing the way the muteurs were staring at the new prince, the dark-haired boy burst out and told them reproachfully, "Say mutateurs, you're in the presence of Prince Kise! bow before him !"

However, none of the teens obey ...

"It does not matter Yukio-ichi ... anyway, from what I see none of them is worth it ... Akashi-ichi, I pass my turn for this time"

At this reply, Himuro saw the carnivorous smile of Makoto enlarge even more.

Kiyoshi had to see him too since he (unconsciously) tightened his grip on Kagami and Hayama ...

Acknowledging at the announcement of his brother Akashi said: "Well Ryota, you can return, Mibuchi, go and choose one for me."

Silently endorsing, the emperor's advisor advanced to the remaining three mutateurs before naturally placing his hand on Hayama's shoulder ...

"My prince, I think this one is trustworthy," said the brunette, giving the cheetah mutter a discreet, soft look.

Of course, this look did not escape the young legitimate heir whose muscles contracted. Only external sign of an inexplicable irritation ...

However, Akashi regained his composure very quickly and calmly declared:  
\- very well, I will trust your judgment Mibuchi. Take this muteur to my quarters.  
\- at your orders, my lord.

Without adding anything more, the brown man tied the cheetah mutter by the wrists and whispered to him as he took him away: "do not worry, I'll untie you when we're out of sight of makoto"

On this last word he pushed Kotarô into Akashi's cabin ...

Now only two mutors for three princes ...

"Well, now that we have placed two I let you come see them ... approach Daiki." Ordered the scarlet-haired teenager.

In response to the order of the red, a dark blue haired boy descended from the portable cabin which Sakurai and Wakamatsu were responsible for.

The new prince made his way to the two remaining muteurs and, at their level, Kagami felt an absolute certainty in him: it was visceral, he hated Prince Daiki.

And it seemed that the blue prince had guessed it and expected to have fun with that ...

Approaching Himuro at first, "Prince Daiki" lifted the brunette's face with his fingertips, grabbing his chin to stare at him for an instant moment before declaring in a mocking tone when he released the young predatory mutator : "Well, Midorima had reason: you have a nice face ... Too bad you're not a girl, I would have easily found a use ..."

At the hear of these words, Kagami was ready to mutate to kill "Daiki" on the spot.

However, he did not have time to react that already, a voice rose from the cabin to the violet curtains ...

"Mine-chin ... your jokes are only fun for you ... if you do not want this muteur let him in peace ... you are boring. "

Stung by the remark from one of the cabins, Aomine angrily declared:  
\- I have no order to receive from you Atsushi! And anyway, I can treat it as I want since none of us will want a being so weak!  
\- Kuro-chin has not chosen anything yet ...  
\- Are you stupid or do you do it on purpose? Tetsu has no chance! Even Midorima is a better candidate than him! So why would he bother to want one of these tocards?  
\- Aka-chin says we are equal. That means Kuro-chin is as legitimate as you.

"He's right, Daiki," Akashi interjected, adding, "it's time for you to decide, take one or go back to your place. "

Grumbling slightly, the "Prince Daiki" left Himuro to approach Kagami ...

"Kneel down in front of me." Ordered the blue haired prince to the address of the tiger mutter.

Tiger muter who, in response, spat in his face ...

" Go die ! I will not kneel in front of you! Never ! " The tiger ran away, escaping Kiyoshi to jump at Daiki.

The latter obviously expecting such a reaction as an expert gesture, he counter the young feline before punching him (using a metal glove adorned with a huge sapphire) who the wilde feline dizzy enough that it fell inert on the ground ...

"Taiga!" Himuro exclaimed, trying to join his brother.

However, the firm grip of Kiyoshi managed to hold back in extremis the muteur fox, to the great discontent of the latter which began to panic:  
\- Let me go ! Taiga needs me!  
\- * whispering without loosening his grip * chuttt ... calm you small ... you can do nothing against Daiki he ...  
\- i dont care ! I will not let him hurt my brother! * try to escape again to kiyoshi * leave me!  
\- * retaining it again and slightly raising the tone * no! He would kill you!  
\- * getting angry * I do not care! Taiga is more important!

Once again, the chestnut haired man tried to hold the brown taut that on his side, "Prince Daiki had joined Kagami who, strangely, struggled to get up.

Seizing the red haired muteur by the hair, the "blue prince" took the opportunity to voluntarily trample the right hand of the tiger ...

" So ? You're less clever now! Not real dirty beast ?! "Mocked the blue, looking at the beast with a higher air.

However, the look he received from Kagami said a lot about the intentions of the beast.

The mutator would not bow to him.

His will and pride was intact.

" Not for long..." tell the blue to himself inside of is head .

Then, an evil smile took place at the corners of the lips of the bluish before he announces: "you know what the wild beast? You already boring me. That's why I'll let another one teach you respect ... "

Then the blue prince turned his attention to Makoto and said: "you're still saying that you lack muteur no? Well, it's your day of luck Hanamiya: I offer you this parasite. Do whatever you want with it. After all, you are in a way, one of us. And therefore, you also have the right in some princely ways ... "

Bowing (hypocritically) respectfully, Makoto answered with a calculating smile: "His majesty Prince Daiki is very generous ... do not worry, I'll take good care of this muteur ..."

It did not take more to finish the cold blood of Himuro who had already had a glimpse of the "hospitality" of makoto ...

" No !" Yelled the brunette, going to stand like a shield in front of Kagami to declare to the "blue prince":  
\- I took you, not that! He ... Taiga is all I have! If you want to punish someone punish me in his place!  
\- it does not depend on me anymore. I offered your friend to Makoto see that with him ...

"Count on it ..." Angrily thought the young brown man before taking his animal form and jumping on the blue prince, shouting in the clear and clear purpose of snatching his trachea.

However he was instantly repelled by a Wakamatsu particularly angry...

"Do not dare touch Prince Aomine!" The blond hissed, slamming the fox muter to the ground while trying to strangle him with bare hands.

For his part, Kagami wanted to get up to protect his brother but before he had the opportunity, the person occupying the purple veiled cabin interfered in the conflict ...

"That's enough ... let this muter alone Wakamatsu." Ordered a lazzy voice that seemed to surprise everyone

Everyone except the blue prince obviously not happy that he interposed furiously in front of the newcomer:  
\- What are do you care Atsushi ?! You will blame my bodyguard to take my defense?  
\- it has nothing to do ... * look at Himuro * I want this muteur.  
\- huh ?!  
\- I said: I - want-him. Tell your servant to let go.  
\- and if I refuse ?!  
\- Aka-chin will not mind if I kill someone who has disrespected Mibuchi san ...  
\- Kind of ... !!! Ok... get off with this scum if you want to ... Kosuke! Free the muteur! A shabby man like him does not deserve your hands to end his miserable life ...

Obedient, the blonde pulled back and went to stand beside his master.

"As you would like Prince Daiki ... but if he re-tries something I ..." Started the bodyguard before being interrupted by the man named Atsushi:  
\- he will not try anything. And if you touch it, I crush you.  
\- it does not scare me. I would give my life often to see more for Prince Aomine.  
\- you're weird ... but I do not care at the end ...

With these words he left the blond and go join Himuro who had just recovered ...

"Can you get up alone? Atsushi (whose hair was oddly lavender) asked to the fox mutter.

However, the latter could not answer him for he did not know what reason.

He contented himself with staying there, staring "the purple prince" in the eyes shared between a kind of fear and fascination ...

Posing one of those huge hands on the brown's forehead (who only realized at that moment how big the purple was) "Atsushi" said in a concerned voice, "You do not look good ... I need to take you back to my neighborhood for Wei to examine you ... "

And, without giving the brunette the opportunity to utter the least sentence, he lifted him from the ground and carried Himuro with a strange precaution in his arms to his cabin.

Once the predatory mutateur installed Atsushi landed next to him, from where he was he addressed the "scarlet prince" ...

"Aka-chin, I chose my muteur I can leave? This meeting annoys me ... "asked the purple giant.

His brother nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead, Atsushi. I know that it costs you to leave your apartments ... your presence is no longer necessary here, "replied the scarlet in a low voice.

"Thank you Aka-chin. Just answered the purple before declaring to the address of the carriers of his cabin: "bring me back to my quarters"

The porters were getting ready to obey but it was not counting on Kagami ...

Indeed, the tiger was far from docilely allowing this purple monster to bring his brother he did not know where to submit to him he did not know what ...

For only listening to his instinct and his fraternal love to guide his actions, the tiger was rushed to the cabin to free Himuro.

And it would have been possible if a foreign voice had not suddenly resounded in his head asking for forgiveness.

The next moment, he felt a sharp pain in the odds (as if he had been inflicted a quick blow in the flanks) which made him lose consciousness ...


	14. who are the monsters?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami did not know how long he had been unconscious.

He did not know where he was.

The only certainty he had was that he had to find Himuro as soon as possible before the purple giant hurt him.

However, as he straightened up, he was surprised to come face to face with the kid who was speaking alone when they met the prince.

"Ah! You are awake! Awesome ! Wait until I tell the others! they will be delighted! You know the Prince was very worried, he thought he had finished you. But I knew it could not be the case! After all, you are a thoroughbred tiger muteur, bred in the wild and everything! Whao if I had been told that I would see a real one someday I would not have believed! But now that I see you with my eyes I have to believe it ... and ... oh! I am excited like a flea! And then how did you stand up to Prince Aomine's pretentiousness! It was ... "the young man marveled before Kagami, with his patience, interrupted him (rather abruptly):  
\- eh! You'll shut up a bit?! Who's are you ?! And where am I ?! We are at this ass hole of Makoto is that ?!  
\- Makoto? No, the spirit of the holy Queen, Makura Momoi, preserve you from it.  
\- So where am I messing around ?!  
\- To my master: the prince of Onyxstirithe. It was he who knocked you out before you could do anything wrong.  
\- Ah yeah ?! Well, let me tell you that if your prince does not show up right away to tell me where my friends and brother are, I'll ...  
\- It's impossible.  
\- Huh?  
\- Do not get mad at me, it's just that my master is ...

A jovial bark had early interrupted the teenager and his interlocutor

"Wouaf! "

Turning to the creature that had pushed this "demonic cry", Kagami had to take a lot on him not to scream ...

The interlocutor of the tiger turned to the newcomer, a very little puppy with blue eyes, and said to him with an air of accomplice: "Well Nigou, you came to see how was this muteur? Do not worry he's fine. He has even started to get angry after me. "

After caressing the little canine, the teenager turned to Kagami and said as if he had been caught in a flash of genius: "Ah! But it's true ! I did not introduce myself my name is Koganei. Koganei Shinji to be more precise. But you can call me Koga »

The tiger was about to answer something when his eyes were attracted by a newcomer: a very big boy with brown hair.

Having recognized the individual, Koganei hurried towards him and asked for a smile: "Mitobe! If you are here what the prince has finished learning his history lesson? "

The man named Mitobe answered the question with a simple nod.

This did not change from Koganei's enthusiasm ...

" Awesome ! Go tell him that the muteur is awake I bet he will be super happy! "

At this request, Mitobe just shifted leaving appear a boy whose no one had yet noted the presence.

A strange boy with cyan hair ...

"Come on, who's he?" Kagami got impatient as the cyan haired boy approached him.

However, he had no time to show his displeasure more than the young stranger hit him in the rib ...

"whao! ... but who's this kid ?!" The tiger growled in pain before Koganei answered with an amused smile:  
\- did not you recognize that blow? It's the same he used to avoid you being killed on the at the princes meeting. But this time he reduced his strike force ...  
\- huh ?! Wait, you mean, this kid is ...

He was cut by a new blow slightly weaker but powerful enough to make him give up a curse due to the pain.

"Ow! But what the hell is his problem ?! "cursed the feline pointing to the boy at Koganei's address.

Without getting rid of his amusement, the brunette replied:  
\- Sorry you did not give me time to tell you: Kuroko is very likely and if there is one thing on which it is ticklish, it is about being compared to a kid ...  
\- I do not see why ! After all, he ...  
\- He's 16.  
\- WHAT? !!

Turning to the boy, he was about to ask if it was the truth but his words died in the throat of the tiger muteur when his incendiary gaze fell on those blue cyan of his vis-à-vis ...

His eyes shone with a determination worthy of an alpha and one could read a positive and frank response to the question that the tiger had not even posed.

Uncomfortable in front of this particular look, it is with a little embarrassment that Kagami asked to the denominated Kuroko:  
\- So ... Kuroko is that? if I understand correctly you are a prince that's it?  
\- ...  
\- Listen I'll be honest with you: I do not trust those of your people but for now all I want is that they give me back my friends and my brother. If you do, I will do what is necessary so that our people do not catch yours in retaliation for our capture. So, what do you say?  
\- ...

"But answer, damn it! I feel like I'm trying to argue with Izu ... "He started to whack the tiger before being seized with a strange feeling of déjà vu ...

"Do not tell me that ..."

Kneeling to be at the level of Kuroko the muteur turned his ruby look into that of the azure and asked him very seriously: "what are you ... dumb? "

If the facial expression of the young prince did not change one iota he escaped Kagami that his eyes had been crossed by a veil of sadness for a few moments.

And that's where Kagami realized.

This young prince, although belonging to the mortal enemies of mutors, also had weaknesses.

And Kagami had just hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wound he had received had clearly handicapped him to run.

However, he had not given up and had put all his energy into going to the only place where he was hoping for help: Alex's home

The latter, who had been scrutinizing the horizon for some time, hastened to his encounter as soon as she saw him arrive alone.

And his anguish only crescendo when she saw the condition of the leg of his "guest" ...

"Izuki! Oh, poor treasure, what happened to you ?! " She asked anxiously, seeing the oozing wound on the brown's leg.

Without losing a second, the man knelt on the ground and drew a bird two felines and a fox simplistically on the clay.

It did not take more to the blonde to understand ...

"It's ... my boys as well as Hayama and Takao, are not they? Izuki ... this wound that you have ... does it have anything to do with them?" The blonde asked suddenly very tense.

As an answer, the Brown nodded.

"Izuki, what is it? Say month what happened!" The blonde girl, squeezed by a very bad feeling, pressed him.

Taking on him, Izuki modified his diagram and added another character before drawing rectangles around animal silhouettes representing his friends and his brother.

Again, Alex did not take long to understand ...

"Have people ... captured my boy and the others that's right? Izuki, are you trying to tell me? "Asked the young woman with fear in her stomach.

Unable to reply, the jaw of the muteur bird twitched as he looked away from the blonde so that she could not see her tears.

Realizing that she had just seen the wolf set aside her own fears and grabbed Izuki to lure her against her ...

"Chuttt ... it's going to be right izuki ... we're going to find them ... your brother and Tatsuya are responsible beings, as long as they are together nothing can happen to them or Taiga and Kotaro."

Before such a word the brunette began to stare at the young woman with a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Uncomfortable with this impression of having lied to him, the blonde changed the subject.

"Right now we have to heal your leg, after we go to the village to warn others, Kotaro being the rightful heir to the alpha of the big cat , they will surely move their crumbling old ass of vain leaders on learning of his capture." Whispered the blonde who instantly felt the young mutter squeeze more against her in search of some comfort.

Far from repelling him, she comforted him in a typically maternal embrace.

However, she can not help wondering who Izuki or her had more needs to be reassured ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing could have reassured him.

Since they had left the princely council room, Sakurai kept shaking all those limbs.

This did not escape Wakamatsu of course ...

"There is a trouble Sakurai ? " Asked his brother.

Trying to look good, the youngest shook his head.

"Okay Kosuke thank you for worrying about but I assure you I'm fine ... sorry" Tenta reassures his younger brother.

Except that obviously, neither he nor Aomine gobbled up this shameless lie ...

"Stop lying and spit out Sakurai," Aomine interjected in an imperious tone that made his young servant shudder.

Vanquished by the will of his prince and the inquisitive look of his brother, the youngest of the trio finally said: "I thought about this muteur ... the one who approached me ... you think he would have done what? I mean ... I know very well that we are taught from our youngest ages that the muteur are bloodless but bloodthirsty monsters but ... the fear that he made me passed I asked myself ... you to ' he makes you think of that? It seemed to me that he ... well ... I find him not so different from us then ... "

At this point in the discussion Aomine interrupted him rather dryly.

"No matter what impression he gave you, they are monsters. Without them, your parents and my mother would not be dead, without them, my brothers would not be cursed. And definitely, without them, Shintaro would not be ... "

The blue prince paused, clenching his fists as if to master a dull anger.

Feeling rage pouring in his lord, Wakamatsu decided to take over:  
\- The prince have reason Sakurai. The muteurs killed mother because she had "made the mistake" of loving our father who, for his part had committed "the crime" to be the bodyguard of our regret dear lady Aiko Aomine ... Our parents are only dead for that. So no, these things are not like us Sakurai. They are unable to understand the pain. And except for the respect I owe to Master Aomine, I think his brother, Prince Midorima, is an irresponsible fool to believe that his creatures can live in cordial terms with us. I am even more convinced since the day of the death of lady Kizuna Kuroko. To kill in cold blood a young mother of 24 years ... if General Gendo Makoto had not been there ... we can be happy that Prince Kuroko is "just" dumb and not dead after such a tragedy.  
\- You're right ... Kosuke sorry ... Aomine and you're right, I ... history has proved to us that the muteurs brings only death, sadness and desolation and I apologize to our prince for having expressed doubts to their subjects and ...

Aomine cut him off with a simple gesture and said with seriousness: "Stop apologizing Sakurai. You still have a child's heart it's normal that you have doubts. But you have to put yourself in the head once and for all that these things are aberrations of nature: they are neither humans nor animals. Only monster is the term fit for their species. And one day you will have to run their blood. If you are not able to do this because of your too pure heart then leave my service now I will not hold you rigor. "

Of course the pride of the youngest was stung by his words.

" Never ! No way I leave you master Aomine! I may not be as strong and brave as Kosuke but I will stay by your side to protect you until my last breath of life! And if for you to prove it I must kill mutors I would! I would kill them with as much cold blood as those same muteurs when they killed your mother lady Aiko and her younger sister lady Kizuna! I swear on the life of Kosuke who is, with you Prince Aomine, the being who counts the most in my life! I will not abandon you my prince! Never ! " chanted the youngest of the trio with angry determination as one would have thought that the small and puny Sakurai had two personalities

And given the faint smile that popped on Aomine's lips, Wakamatsu guessed that his prince enjoyed both of these two personalities ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : first "mini sex scene" in the next chapter


	15. first hours ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He loved each of these two personalities.

With their defaults and their qualities

However, the one worn by his ruler at the time gave the young brown-haired advisor more trouble than usual.

Advisor who was right now as pinning against one of the palace wall to endure the kiss and caress too hot of his prince ...

As soon as he had fallen asleep hayama with a stone of submission after having brought him to his room, that as soon as he was gone he had suffered the wrath of the scarlet.

"Ahh ... Se ... Sei chan ... not ... not here! We could be surprised ... Aahhh!" Tent somehow to protest the tense brown while the legitimate heir was only his head and let his fingers play with the virility of the brown haired man under his kimono ...

Without ending the "torture" of his servant, the scarlet replied in a deathly serious voice:  
\- it's your punishment for provoking me Reo ...  
\- provoked? But I have never ...  
\- do you really think I do not know why you chose this mutator at the meeting? I saw your eyes on him ...  
\- but see Sei chan! Kotaro and I do not have ...  
\- "Kotaro"? You already call him by his first name? I think you need me to refresh your memory on things I would not alowed to do ...

On these last words the scarlet rolled up the brown kimono up to the level of the torso.

Of course this act immediately alerted his adviser ...

"Sei ... chan...You're not going ... not here, are you?" asked the brown red on the cheek.

For any answer, the young heir fixed him with his carmine look with an air that seemed to say "prevent me to do if you can" before starting to lay his lips on the most sensitive, intimate and erogenous part of the body of his advisor ...

Of course the brunette did not manage to remain insensitive to such solicitations ...

"Rahhh! Sei chan, stop it! I ... it's too much ... I'll beg you sto ... Aahhhh!" He tried to protest between two groans when his prince pushed the "teasing" on his lower limb to a little more than kissing and caressing.

Not stopping, however, the scarlet teenager skilfully continued until he noticed that his counselor was panting under the effect of desire and that he was ready to release at any time.

This is the moment when the prince decided to end his little game with a mocking smile on his lips.

This did not fail to disturb his "victim" who called him ...

"Sei chan?"

The glowing prince turned to the brown man and asked him as if nothing had happened: "Is there a problem Reo ?"

As an answer, the counselor feverishly pointed to his manhood that we always guessed right under your kimono (which had fallen back to its proper place).

Guessing the questioning of the brown man, the young heir answered him with an air of satisfaction: "get by yourself with this, it's your punishment for flirting with this muteur in front of me."

These last words released, the crown prince moved away to return to his private quarters leaving the brown alone with his "discomfort" ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The discomfort he felt was increasing since he had been embarked by the purple giant and this to the point that he dared not speak.

Besides not knowing what had happened to Kagami worried him greatly ...

All of a sudden though, he lost his poker face by feeling the giant's fingers touch his face making him jump.

Turning his attention to the purple, the predator muteur did not have the opportunity to ask the slightest question that already, the prince spoke and declared with an annoyed air:  
\- your face ... it's because of Makoto is not it? What exactly did he do to you?  
\- ...  
\- you can tell me I will not say anything to my brother if you do not want. but you should tell me what he did for Wei to treat you.  
\- why want to heal me? Your people love to massacre and torture our then for ...  
\- it's wrong!  
\- huh?  
\- it's your people who are constantly hurting us! Whether it be mido-chin, our people, my mother or ... everyone is sulfer because of you!  
\- if what you say is true, why did you protect me?  
\- I do not know ... surely because Wei is alone ...  
\- huh?  
\- Wei is always alone. Mido Chin says that a muteurs in captivity can die of sadness if he is alone. I do not want Wei to die.  
\- who is Wei?

"It's me," answered a brown haired boy who had just arrived in the room with a large green stone in his hand.

Taking place next to purple, the newcomer addressed Himuro:  
\- my name is Wei. Wei Lyu. You can just call me Liu. I am the all-round muteur of this lazy prince here as well as his herbalist and nurse. And you? What is your name?  
\- ...  
\- you do not look very comfortable tell me ... you want the other big fool leave us alone?

Once again, Himuro was puffed up by the carelessness with which this guy who said to himself a muteur spoke of this prince who, of a word of a single one could have made him executed.

And of course, Lyu interpreted the fox mutateur's lack of reaction as a "yes" and reacted accordingly ...

"Murasakibara, leave us, you're scary to the new guy, go back to your room and I'll pick you up when this guy is more comfortable," ordered the purple-brown who obeyed.

However, a glimmer of sadness that Himuro perceived in the eyes of the giant pushed him to intervene ...

"Wait, it does not scare me, let him stay," cried the mutant fox at Liu, who stared at him with as much surprise as the purple prince.

The surprise past Lyu, who regained his composure first and asked:  
\- Are you sure you want him to stay? You know he ...  
\- Without him I would be dead.  
\- Well, well, sorry. I did not want to upset you. In this case, if he does not scare you, you may be able to introduce yourself?  
\- My name is Himuro Tatsuya. I am a muteur ...  
\- Fox. I guess them to your physique and your attitude. In addition, your smell has similarities to mine.  
\- Are you a fox too?  
\- Yes. My home land was in the east of the country but during the terrible war my ancestors chose to hide among the people of the enemy to allow their descendants to survive. After the slaughter, some divided into small colonies who went to seek a haven of peace and other, like my lineage, estimated that they should not leave because if another conflict broke out nobody will think to seek them right here.  
\- Are you a slave to this prince?  
\- Not really ... I am a muteur born in Mineralis I so considered an ordinary citizen by the people. Moreover, only Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko and Murasakibara princes are aware of my race. Not to mention that I chose to serve Atsushi myself.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because, believe it or not, but this great booby, as strong as he can be is certainly the most innocent of these brothers.  
\- what do you mean ?

At this point in the discussion, Lyu's gaze became darker and he bitterly asked, "Do you know what his stones, from which we draw many powers, are made? "

Himuro nodded to say no and Lyu's smile got even sadder ...

"I know it." Lyu said simply before adding: "All princes except Midorima know it. However, that does not prevent them from using them excessively. One day maybe, you will discover the truth about these gems. But for now, what you need to know is that Atushi is the only one of the princes who never uses gems. When he gets hurt he prefers a traditional care to that of an emerald even though he was longer to heal. The other princes are selfish, cruel, capricious, sadistic, and imbued with themselves; Atsushi is only lazy. "

All the while Liu was explaining Himuro could not help but stare at the purple prince in whose eyes he thought he saw a veil of pain.

"You do not tell me everything, do you?" Himuro asked blankly at the other fox muteur, who replied quickly:  
\- exact. But you did not answer Atsushi's question: what did Makoto do to you?  
\- ...  
\- He took you to the arena not true?  
\- ...  
\- How old was he? Whoever has you ...  
\- A child. It was ... a child ...  
\- I see ... had you...  
\- I could not ! I could not do that!  
\- So…  
\- This guy ...  
\- Makoto?  
\- No ... the other one ...  
\- If it's not Makoto ... Haizaki?  
\- Yes, that's how Makoto called him ... when they saw that I refused to fight this child ... Haizaki shot him in front of me. After that, Makoto stung me with something that numbed my muscles and Haizaki hit me until Makoto came back for the meeting ...  
\- I understand ... sorry for having awakened this bad memory. Anyway, I have to heal you. Take off your high that I see your wounds.  
\- how are you ...  
\- you stink the blood and it certainly does not come from your facial wounds.

Obedient, the predatory mutator removed the tunic with which it was decked revealing his torso covered with traces of bites and scratches and marks made with a knife ...

"They did not just hit you with what I see ..." Liu stated in a tone of observation as he observed the marks on Brown's body.

Uncomfortable in front of the reproving glance of the other fox Himuro admitted:  
\- The time I was groggy with what Makoto injected me ... they let go ... A wolf in the cell where I was ...  
\- A wolf does not have a jaw wide enough to leave such marks ...  
\- It could be a wolf muteur.  
\- It seems highly improbable.  
\- Why ?  
\- The last time a wolf mutter was seen dates from the reign of Lord Akashi 2nd of the name.  
\- I can still recognize a canine. It was a wolf.  
\- Since I tell you that ...

"That's enough Wei. If Muro Chin says it was a wolf I think so. Now heal him. I allow you to use the power of an emerald if necessary." The purple prince said coldly before leaving the room looking visibly annoyed.

Once the purple giant left, Himuro asked Lyu anxiously:  
\- A problem ?  
\- He's just frustrated. do not worry.  
\- Frustrated?  
\- Prince Murasakibara hates Makoto and Haizaki so knowing that they had the opportunity to torture you must put him out of it.  
\- Why not punish them then?  
\- It's not so easy ... On the one hand because if everyone knows that the arena exists nobody seems to know where it is. And on the other hand, Hanamiya Makoto is the son of General Gendo Makoto. When the latter died in Mission, the regent decided to adopt hanamya because his father had saved Prince Kuroko's life from an assassination attempt that had cost Lady Kizuna Kuroko her life. Assassina perpetrated by a wilde feline muteur. These factors taken into account mean that Makoto is considered a prince by "alliance" but many people call him a "bastard" prince. And because of this title of prince by alliance, it is impossible for princes to raise their hands on Makoto. When to Haizaki ... A lot of mystery hangs around him. All I know is that he has the same kind of connection with Makoto as Hyuga with Prince Midorima.  
\- That is to say ?  
\- He keeps on saying that he hates him, but he will not hesitate for a moment to sacrifice his life to protect him.  
\- ...  
\- Confusing do you? When you have spent a little more time here you will end up seeing that many princes who know create deep bonds of trust with their servant.  
\- Like you and ...  
\- And Prince Murasakibara? No. For him I'm just a kind of annoying nanny ...  
\- I have the impression that it is difficult to manage ...

it's harder to endure than Prince Kuroko or Kise, but infinitely easier to endure than Prince Midorima. That of your companions who was chosen by the latter is likely to feel it pass ...

"Takao ..." whispered the fox with a painful look, dreading the worst.

Lyu on his side, does not say anything. Just stealthily stare at this young predator mutator that seemed very promising.

For after all, there were few people capable of stealing the interest of the ruler of Ametisthiryte.

"Lyu? "

The questioner turned his attention to Himuro who stared at him and asked with a cordial smile:  
\- yes Himuro?  
\- I want to know ... in which part of this palace are my comrades? Those who were captured at the same time as me ... I can not smell them.  
\- This is completely normal.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because they are not in these walls.  
\- What ?! Where are they ? Where are my friends and my little brother ?!  
\- You still have not noticed are not they?  
\- Noticed what?

In response, Lyu put the various care supplies in a lacquered ebony case and an elegant step straightened to catch Himuro's hand ...

" Follow me. "Said the herbalist mutter to the youngest by taking him gracefully to the window of the room.

Arrived in front of the said window he released the hand of the young predatory mutator and bowed respectfully ...

"I suggest you look for yourself. So you will understand better." Lyu said without making eye contact.

Obedient, Himuro leaned against the window.

And there, those eyes widened of terror in front of what he discovered ...


	16. love? atirance? or comfort? the feelings are sometimes complex .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes widened before what he discovered when he joined his master.

It must be said that the outfit of this last one left nobody indifferent ...

And even less Moriyama, the best friend of the belligerent bodyguard of the Prince of Topazstirythe ...

"B ... But ... what's that ?!" The brown man snapped, pointing to a disruptive element on his prince's body with an accusing finger.

Pretending not to understand what the brown man was referring to, the blond prince gave himself a hypocritically innocent pout. And replied by placing the air of nothing, his hand on this element (which decidedly, had nothing to do there) abnormal.

"What are you talking about Yukio? Something crumples you? You're all red ..." said the blond smiling too tenderly to be honest

Of course the bodyguard fell on foot along in the trap of blond ...

 

"Moron, I'm talking to you about That!" The brown man shouted before his subordinate friend, Moriyama, came to his story with a mischievous smile when he answered his superior:  
\- Oh that? Since you seem to ignore it let a professional explain it to you. This (refers to the detail that highly disturbed Kasamatsu) ... is a pair of breasts.  
\- I know that silly! My question is: what is Prince Kise doing with a ridiculously disproportionate chest while he's a guy ?!  
\- that's my idea. I told the prince that, with a body like his, he would make a super hot girl so he offered to disguise him as ...  
\- Moriyama ...  
\- Yes?  
\- You are forbidden to visit the pleasure district tonight. And you prince Kise ... you will make me the pleasure of removing this breastpiece immediately!

"Why Yukioichii, do not you think I'm cute like that?" Asked Prince Kise before adding: "Moriyama, however, told me that I was so beautiful as a girl that he would gladly have taken me away to make me discover love if he had not known that I was a man ... "

Following this statement, Kasamatsu shot a killer glance at his best friend and said in a chilling voice: "Moriyama, you'll make me two weeks without a visit to the pleasure district, and watch out if I hear you flirted. with one of the servants or other female staff of the palace. "

This time his subordinate panicked at such a penalty.

"W-what ?! Do you want me to make 2 weeks of abstinence? But Yukio, you do not think about it ?! Imagine all the poor weeping young ladies if I stopped them declared all the affection they deserve and ... "began the brown man before his opposite interrupted him:  
\- Do you contest your superior? Very good. So it will be 4 weeks: one for pushing the prince to disguise himself. One for telling him obscene things after that. One for contradicting me. And the last to no longer have a hundred girl of any social status that comes to complainof you, AGAIN. Now go out. Unit 7 is training if you become weaker than them you will lose credibility with them.  
\- Say rather that you want to be alone with Kise. You're too shy Yukio ...

"Moriyama, outside!" Suddenly shoot the tallest of the two browns, whose cheeks had become red peony.

Without getting rid of his little smile, left the room promptly without having thrown a final spike to his friend ...

"Ok, ok I leave you ... but be wise ok?"

It was too much teasing for the poor bodyguard ...

"MORIYAMA !!!!! Come back here right now!" A Yukio Kasamatsu shouted, particularly furious at the address of his friend who had already run away.

Knowing that he would not catch up with his subordinate so easily, the brunet gave up and slammed the door of the room; finding himself head to head with his prince

Prince who always remained disguised ...

"Kise, take that thing away," the brown man grumbled.

This, while striving not to look at the blonde.

"I ... I can not do Yukoichi ..." Replied the young sovereign.

This response piqued the curiosity of the bodyguard and after returning his attention to the blond he asked:  
\- How are you?  
\- It is Moriyama who put it to me and I believe ... That it is necessary that one defeats it by the back ...  
\- And so?  
\- Well, I said to myself ... Maybe you could help me remove Yukioicchi?  
\- Huh ?! Oh no! No way!  
\- So tell to Moriyama to coming, he is a lover of women's lingerie and this thing is like a corset so ...

"And then what else ?! I can handle it very well, idiot!" The brown man took off, getting to work.

Concentrated as he was at his task, he did not notice the delighted smile of the golden haired prince.

After three or four minutes trying to figure out which cord he had to loosen to free his ruler, Kasamatsu was surprised to hear the blond address him:  
\- Yukioicchi ... Can you hurry up a little bit?  
\- Why? Did you finally realize that your disguise was ridiculous?  
\- It's just that ... I'm getting hurt ...  
\- You are hurt? Shit! Where?!

"There ..." The blonde replied, turning to his bodyguard to grab his hands and put them on the false breast, asking falsely innocent, "Can you treat me Yukioicchi?"

Evidently, the joke of the young prince was not at all the taste of brown haired man who hastened to withdraw his hands to lecture the blonde.

"Prince Kise, what's wrong with your head ?! What's wrong with you?" He began before interrupting himself before the teenager's sad look.

In front of the wounded air of the blond a culpability gained the brown man who could not help but question the young prince:  
\- Kise? What is ...  
\- I really disgust you ... do not you?  
\- huh?  
\- All the women of the kingdom want my body but the only person with whom I share 24 hours out of 24 of my life is disgusted by me. So tell me Yukioicchi, what should I do to stop disguising you?  
\- Do not say things like that idiot! Our relationship has nothing to do with those women want to have with you. They are in love with you and I am your bodyguard. It is normal that I do not support fantasies that discredit you and ...  
\- These "fantasies" do not bother you when it's Reo Mibuchi.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- That you do not seem so bothered to spend time with my brother's advisor. It seems that you see yourself even outside the military meetings ...  
\- Come on ... Who told you such nonsense ?!  
\- I saw it.  
\- Huh?  
\- with the sphere carved in garnet that offered me Akashiicchi I could keep an eye on you and on your rare exit during your permissions. So tell me the truth: what's he had more than me ?! What about this guy who travesty constantly that allows him to attract all the men who cross his path ?! Who allowed him to atracted you ?! Why does everyone think he's beautiful while I, I disgust you?  
\- Kise ...  
\- it is not fair! This guy is like Makoto! He is not even royal, and he can have anything he wants with a snap! While me, the only thing I want is still denied me! The only thing I want is Y ...  
\- Ryota!

The blonde stopped realizing that he was close to tears.

Seeing the distress of his prince, the brown haired bodyguard man sat down on the ground and explained in a low voice: "Prince Kise. The problem is not that I love you or not. The problem is that I know your feelings for me and can not afford to let them bloom in your heart. I can be many things for you my prince: a bodyguard, an instructor, a confidant, a friend even if you wish it. But in no case can I let my heart succumb to your person. "

At this point, Kise's muscles contracted and he asked in painful tones:  
\- And why ? Why you couldn't ?  
\- For the simple reason that I want you to be free from your handicap caused by the curse. And for that, you have to be named regent. Out, you know as well as me what it mean ...  
\- But I do not care about that! What would it be like to be "cured" of this sterility inflicted by the curse if I have to give up all ...  
\- You must give birth to an heir to protect your lineage Kise. And a man can not give you that. Make yourself a reason.  
\- Make me a reason to what ?! To the fact that as soon as I'm regent you'll probably abandon me to run away with my brother's advisor?!  
\- I never touched Lord Mibuchi. I admit that I need to talk to him during some of my permissions about personal things but I have never touched, seen, or had any inappropriate thoughts about him.  
\- Why then talk to him rather than Moriyama or me?  
\- I 'm your servant. My duty is to protect you, not to worry about my problems. And if I did not say anything to Moriyama it's because this idiot does not know how to keep a secret.

After a short silence Kise ended up asking hesitantly: "So, he never touched you? Mibuchi. I want to say… "

Stating his electric blue eyes in those of his sovereign, Kasamatsu replied categorically: "Even if Akashi would surely have executed me for that, I would not have hesitated a second to kill Mibuchi Réo if he had tried to to touch me. "

After a moment of hesitation he added with the same seriousness: "I am not afraid of death if it can be of any use to you. My only fear Prince Kise, is to fail in my duty toward you. My whole being is devoted to you, my prince. "

Having let go of his word, he tried to get back up, but Kise cut him in his tracks and knocked him to the ground where he joined him.

Of course the brunette tried to get away but the blond who was taller than him prevented him ...

"Kise what are you ..." began to protest the brown before his prince asked in a shameful voice:  
\- Take that away, Yukio.  
\- Are you talking about this hairpiece?  
\- Yes ... I'm sorry for annoying you with that ... I was just thinking that maybe if I ... if I looked a little more like a woman ... or at least Mibuchi, you ...  
\- Idiot.  
\- Huh?  
\- You are very good as you are. It's stupid to want to change to please someone if that person does not love you as you are because they do not deserve you.  
\- But ...

Before the blond had time to finish his sentence, Kasamatsu interrupted him by putting his fingers on the lips of his lord.

"Shut up ..." He told him brown haired man before adding, "Do not try to get your head over what things might have been and just focus on the future. Your future is to become the next Regent and I will do anything to make it happen. "

This final phrase dropped, the brown bodyguard finished freeing his prince from the artifice of which he was a prisoner and straightened up in order to leave the room.

However, it was not counting on his persistent blond prince ...

"Yukioicchi, wait! "

Unable to lute against the call of the blonde, his bodyguard turned at the threshold of the door.

"A worry Prince Kise ?" He asked with a certain curiosity to the young blonde.

The latter, impressed, swallowed hard and asked in a voice full of hope: "I know you said you refused my feelings but ... what you would at least stay with me tonight? As a bodyguard but especially as a friend and confidant. It would make me happy and what's more, I feel totally safe when you are Yukioicchi. "

Before such a word, the brunette did not feel like refusing.

However, he wanted to save appearances and not show that the words of his prince had touched him and for that he had to be as indifferent as possible ...

" Very good. After all, I do not have the right to refuse a request for protection from you Prince Kise. "

With these words he leaned against the door and declared in an authoritative voice:  
\- Will you sleep Prince Kise. The way back must have been tiring for you and tomorrow you will have a busy day.  
\- Okay.

The brown haired man congratulated himself internally on the docility of his prince, but he soon disappointed when he saw him arrive with a pillow and a blanket ...

"Prince Kise?" Asked the surprised brunette as the blond approached him.

For any answer the blond put his blanket and pillow on the ground next to his bodyguard and said: "you can better protect me if I'm close to you no? And since you will refuse to settle in my bed to protect me it's up to me to adapt. Good night Yukioicchi. "

And, without giving his servant time to protest, he stole him a little kiss on his cheek before rolling himself in his blanket and falling asleep in record time in front of a poor Kasamatsu , red like a tomato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bloody red that stain the room when it engulfed into made him let out a small whistling of admiration.

"Well, it looks like someone was in a bad mood ... things did not go as you had planned?" The gray-white haired teen asked another who turned his back on him.

Recognizing his interlocutor's voice, the other teenager answered without even turning around: "This bastard from Murasakibara has pinched me the predator I coveted for our little underground tournaments, and this pain in the ass of Kuroko had claim the tiger mutator that this jerk d'Aomine had offered me

Approaching from behind brown teen , the boy with gray-white hair asked in a voice full of under-heard:  
\- Oh ... Prince Daiki gives you presents? Should I be jealous?  
\- If you're just going to suck him, I know how to frustrate myself.  
\- Hmm ... no way . This guy is so imbued with himself that I feel able to have called his dick Aomine junior.  
\- Yes, it would look like him to make that ...  
\- Other than that, who have you spent your nerves this time?  
\- The loosers of last Saturday. They refused to fight anyway.  
\- You planted them with a dagger not true?  
\- Yeah. So what ?  
\- You may know it but, it is said that death caused by multiple stabbing is often an expression of strong sexual frustration. Would the "little junior Makoto" be frustrated at not being able to corner Mibuchi Reo in a dark alley?

As the grey had expected, Makoto reacted a quarter turn and came to slam him against the wall before placing a dagger against his throat ...

Clinging closer to his counterpart until their breaths intermingle , Makoto leaned his weapon a little against the gray throat and whispered against his ear: "You like to live dangerously Haizaki. Unless ... what are you, who are withdrawal? "

In response, his opposite gave him a competitive smile.

"Do not dream too much Makoto: you're not too bad a regular ass plan. But it's far from enough for a few hours without taking care of your ass arrogant sadistic and manipulative bastard put me in a state of lack." Haizaki replied provocatively.

Of course, the brunet entered the game of grey with pleasure and told him in an amusing tone:  
\- You say that, but the last time I brought a woman from the slums of the capital to face us a benefit for each on us , you only touched me, all night. You even hit this woman when she tried to loosen up you a little ...  
\- A woman like that must be banging more than half of the dude lads of the citty in one night I did not want to wake up with a crap.  
\- While with me you do not care ...  
\- You may be a swelling but you have a minimum of hygiene.  
\- Say rather that you ended up cracking for me it will go faster you will feel better after.  
\- Go back down to earth: it's just a regular ass plan. Nothing else.  
\- Say the one who slit the last person who tried to kill me.  
\- It's my job, do you forget? Make sure your little person stays alive ...  
\- If you like to believe that Shougo ...

This time, Makoto had the pleasure of seeing his vis-a-vis lose his arrogance in front of being called by his first name.

Then arming himself with a victor's smile the brunette brutally snatched a kiss from the grey that, though still threatening with his master's blade, returned the favor with the same bestiality.

Very quickly, the dagger fell to the ground leaving the two rejects of society indulging in their "hidden vice" ...

We could not talk about love between them.

It looked more like more primitive drives as a kind of adaptation to the universe around them.

It was more like survival: in this world where they felt they had never had a place, their resemblances and resentment against everything and everyone had brought them closer together.

And since their first rapprochement, they had sworn to change the game, to find a place in this world and to take their revenge.

Even if it means to give a big kick in this huge anthill ...


	17. in hostile field

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His arrival in the village had the effect of a huge kick in an anthill.

However, she passed without difficulty among the crowd who gave him murderous glances and insults at half-hearted peddling rumors about it.

She had other things to do much more important than trying to defend herself from the venom of these people.

Venom to whom, moreover, she had become accustomed since time.

It was therefore without a glance for this hostile population that she went, Izuki by her side, to the central square of the village.

When she arrived she fell on a young woman of medium height and blond hair with black locks.

The young woman who immediately detected her, welcomed him coldly asking:  
\- Alex. What does an outcast like you do in our village?  
\- Hello to you too Madoka. I want an meeting with your husband and the other Alphas.  
\- Tojiro will refuse to see you. Just like others alphas elsewhere. Now go home Alex. I do not want the children of the village to see me execute someone so early in the morning.  
\- I will not leave this village until I speak to the Alphas. Besides Madoka, my visit also concerns your son.  
\- Kotaro?

In response, Alex nodded.

The next moment, Madoka had mutated into a splendid Leopard who had stuck the blonde on the floor in a furious roar and shouted telepathically, "Where is he? what did you do to my boy?" Tell me where he's dirty murderer "

Far from dismounting, Alex mutated in his turn and, with a clever movement, freed himself from the leopard woman before telepathically answering him (while pulling fangs):  
\- I did not do anything in Kotaro. He was kidnapped with Takao and my boys. It is why I...  
\- It's the fault of your two bastards! I always knew they were harmful to the young bird heir and my son! If these parasites caused them problems I swear that I ...

However, she did not have the time to finish her tirade that she found herself thrown to the ground by Alex (much more massive than her animal form).

And it did not escape Madoka that the look of the blonde, in its animal form, shone with a murderous glow.

"I warn you Madoka: the people of this village can call me a witch or a whore if it sings to them but nobody, do you hear me? NO ONE is allowed to disrespect my children! And you're lucky that little Kotarô is your son, otherwise, you'd already be dead for uttering such words!" Threatened Alex telepathically, revealing her sparkling fangs to the wife of the alpha of the wild feline.

The latter, being well aware of the delicate situation in which she had just tried to tempt briefly to temper the wolf ...

"Come on Alex, you do not intend to sell my blood in front of a child, are you?" The telepathically interrogated the dominated by pointing to Izuki with a quick head movement.

Deferring a brief look at the young brown, the wolf answered cynically: "and why not, it is not he who can denounce me ..."

In front of such an argument, the leopard woman swallowed with difficulty understanding that the wolf only half joked.

She was about to use Izuki as a pretext to prevent Alex from killing her when the wolf cut her grass under her foot ...

"Do not be afraid to try to make me feel guilty about killing you in front of Izuki: the discrimination he is suffering from is largely your fault, so especially, especially, stop it." Barked the blonde telepathically before a male voice rises asking in a rather annoyed tone: "Well, what's going on here?"

Alex turned his attention away from Hayama's mother to look back at the newcomer.

Newcomer who was far from being unknown ...

"I hope you have a good reason to be here Bloody Alex ..." the man said, putting a special look on the wolf to make her feel uncomfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imayoshi had never had a hard time making people feel uncomfortable at a glance.

After all, it was a talent for bird mutants.

But he had elevated this capacity to the state of art: with one glance at the most courageous warrior he blushed, stuttered, and usually ended up leaving, his tail between legs.

And that's exactly what happened to Takao right now: since he had regained consciousness, the poor hawk was captive to the destabilizing look of the brown.

After a while, without understanding why, Takao looked away from the brunette in submission and asked, staring at the floor:  
\- What do you plan to do with me?  
\- You know ... what do you think we could have as a use of such a cute little sparrow?

By saying that, Imayoshi had insistently detailed every part of Takao's body, accentuating the malaise of the young mutator when he tried to protest ...

"I ... I'm not a sparrow! I'm a hawk! And I'd rather die than ..." The young man tried to retort the little brown guy in front of the elder who stared at him with amusement.

However, he was cut off in his sentence when Imayoshi approached him to ruffle his hair vigorously ...

"These are words worthy of a hawk: defending to the end for the sake of his freedom, even if he knows he is being driven back by a more powerful opponent, I am proud of you, little one." the Takao jailer let go of him, still stripping the little brown

Small brown who, for his biggest stupefaction instantly put himself in the position of "submission of the clan of the birds": one of his knees on the ground, the other to bring it back against his chest stretched that his cops and his head bowed to the ground and that these arms fell like two wings breaking on each side of his body, palms open to the sky ...

Satisfied with the posture that had just adopted the hawk, Imayoshi decided to tickle a little bit the young teen ...

"That's a good little bird," the older man said, catching takao's face with amusement to force him to look at him.

His amusement changed inwardly into bitterness when he saw in the hawk's gaze all the scorn and hatred that Takao had for him.

As he was about to add something, Imayoshi was suddenly cut off by the arrival of Hyuga.

And the least we can say is that the latter did not seem pleased with what he saw ...

"Imayoshi! That's enough, you see that your jike only amuses you so let this little quiet," said hyuga to address his teammate.

The latter did not look any further and walked away from Takao.

"You're so kill joy Hyuga ... moreover you know very well that I would have done nothing to the little ..." said the tall brown haired raptor with a laconic air before adding:  
\- By the way, were not you supposed to be watching our little prince? Do not tell me that you left him alone?  
\- He is in his bedroom. The twins watch him.  
\- He is sleeping?  
\- Yes. His obstinacy in standing in front of his brothers pushed him beyond his limits. His body needed rest. Tss ... what an idiot ... when will he understand that he must learn not to push his body to the extreme?  
\- The day when you will have understood it yourself you will be able to allow you this kind of reflection. After all ... you're as stupid as him ...  
\- Sorry?!  
\- You know what I'm talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

Those released words, the greatest of the two jailers was about to leave when a voice froze him on the spot ...


	18. promise ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter will please you^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes and his body instantly froze with fear at what he discovered.

A devastated landscape, barren lands and streams, lakes and rivers drained. An immense city in ruins fortified by threatening rocky peaks.

The only touch of color visible in this deadly atmosphere were areas covered with purple flowers that, strange as it may seem seemed to flourish without water ...

Turning his eyes away from the landscape that froze the blood Himuro asked with uncertainty: "Liu, what is this place?"

Realizing that what he had just seen had to have greatly upset his new "comrade" Liu snorted and replied:  
\- You are in one of the princely kingdoms. More precisely, at the capital of Ametistirythe. The city that you see in opposition is Yosen. Our kingdom is also called "the cemetery kingdom".  
\- Why such a name?

To this question of the brunette, Liu paused before asking:  
\- Himuro, have you seen these singular flowers that grow all around the capital and Yosen while all around is only death and desolation?  
\- Yes. So what?  
\- they are called Hanna no Shikyo. They only grows here. Do you know why?  
\- no.  
\- so let me enlighten your lantern: at birth each of the princes suffered the curse in relation to the crimes committed by the rulers of each region during the war lead by Akashi 1st of the name.  
\- so what?

The expression on the face of the older fox mutter darkens before he confesses:  
" during his reign, Akashi 1st of the name trusted only some of these men. Their name was Aomine Sugetsu said "the Iron General", the right arm of the tyrant and Dr. Midorima Kisagi also says "the white death", Kise Asaka nicknamed "the thief of hope" and finally Murasakibara Okiko known as " the ogre. " And it's as you'd expect, a very distant ancestor of Prince Atsushi. In the same way as the other people I mentioned who are also ancestors of the present princes. Anyway, Okiko is the case we are going to talk about.

Slumping softly against the stone, Liu said in a dead voice:  
\- What I'm going to tell you is horrible and I want you promise that you will never talk about that to Atsushi. Princes know only what the ancestors of their brothers do, and not the crimes of their own ancestors. Can I count on your silence?  
\- Yes. I'm listening to you.  
\- Very well then ... During the war Akashi 1st ordered Okiko to go with these troops, to eradicate a village of muteur. However, the muteurs were resistant, too resistant ... it pushed Okiko to hold is position longer than expected and therefore ... after a while the food ran out ...  
\- And so ?  
\- Okiko was far from being stupid and he was not as naive as Prince Atsushi: he knew that if he weakened and that the food was more to miss, his men would not hesitate to gang up against him. So one evening he left his makeshift headquarters and ventured into enemy terrain.  
\- To do what ?

"Hunt." Liu replied darkly.

His tone alerted Himuro immediately.

"What do you mean by ..." Himuro started.

But before he could finish his sentence, Liu answered with a look filled with pain.

"He came back with a lot of prey, mostly wolfs cubs or foxs cubs ... They cut them up cooked them before to devoured them leaving only the bones that after their meal ... took on the appearance of little human bones"

In front of Himuro's shocked look, Liu confirmed the unspoken of this sordid story.

"I see you understand. Okiko captured young mutors, children who were not older than 7, and fed them to these soldiers as if they had been nothing but prey. Okiko had committed a crime that comdemned him and all those who would later rule his kingdom the inability to feel the sensation of satiety and for his people, to suffer from famine for all eternity. "

After a new silence Liu took the word of a see or showed a fatality and a deep sadness:  
\- That is why everything transpires death in our kingdom. The only things that grow here are the flowers you saw. They grow everywhere where there is a large number of dead bodies.  
\- So these flower fields ...  
\- We do not call Ametistirythe "the graveyard realm" for nothing. We are totally opposed to the realm of Topaztirythe: our people are very prolific but we do not have the means to feed them because our fields, them, sterile.  
\- So…  
\- The fields extend a little more each day. Famine is a scourge, and Prince Atsushi, in spite of his appearance, sours even more painfully than his subjects. Therefore, in order to protect his people at best Atsushi often makes alliance with the princes of Topazestirythe and Emeraudestirythe. One sends him daily food in exchange for different services including the right to bury his citizens in Yosen. And the other provided him with medicines in exchange for the right to exhume bodies to make them study with the doctors of his kingdom ...

Himuro was speechless in the face of such an explanation which prompted Liu to add:  
\- Atsushi does not look like that, but he really has the potential of a good king. For the moment no one can believe it and it is surely what saves him ...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- It's probably too early to tell you about it. But be sure of one thing Himuro ...

Suspended his sentence, he straightened up with astonishing speed and slammed a knife (previously hidden in his sleeve) against the throat of the young fox muter and said chillingly, "muteur or not, if you try anything to do To hurt Atsushi or kill him, know that what Makoto and Haizaki have done to you will seem to you to be caresses compared to what I would make you endure. Did I make myself clear? "

Himuro wanted to answer but the powerful smell that seemed to emanate from his interlocutor froze him on the spot ...

Feeling that the other kept his gaze fixed on him while waiting for an answer he could only nod.

Seeing that the brunet seemed to have grasped the message the other muteur put away his weapon and spoke again in a low voice.

" Very good. Since you understand, I am open to any question. "

The Himuro still could not formulate a word that made Lyu realize what was wrong ...

" Oh darn ! I started releasing my dominant omega pheromone right? Sorry Hmuro. When it comes to protecting Prince Atsushi, it's hard for me to contain that ... I'm going to get it right again right now." Said the herbalist (obviously annoyed by the incident) before concentrating to calm down.

The next moment, the oppressive odor dissipated; allowing the thoughts of the youngest of the two mutators to function properly again.

Once fully recovered from the massive pheromone release of his fellow man, Himuro asked in a hesitant voice:  
\- So you are ...  
\- A dominant omega, yes.  
\- You smelled so strong that I thought you were an Alpha.  
\- My smell is not so strong. But in view of your reaction to my pheromone ... I guess you've never been fitted yet ... isnt it?  
\- I do not want to do it for the sole purpose of following the traditions. If I have to declare myself to someone, I want to do it by following my feelings.  
\- I see ... have you ever had cycles?  
\- I'm 18 years old. It would be worrying that I never had one at my age.  
\- Exact. When did you last cycle?  
\- There are two moons.  
\- Well ... in this case come see me when you will be at your next cycle.  
\- Why ?  
\- Atsushi has very little mental control in general. And I've been living long enough in the middle of the Mineralis people to know that a mutator in the middle of a cycle can awaken the libido of the non-muteur to the point of making them lose their heads. But I do not want the prince to abuse you because your cycle will have changed your behavior and impaired your ability to reason properly.  
\- So you propose to me ...  
\- A protection. Nothing else. Do not worry, I have no desire to unite with you. My only goal is to make my prince happy and keep him safe. Which will not be the case if something happens to you visibly.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- I can not explain it precisely, but I think he likes you ... after all, what I heard from porters ... he saved your life, no?

As Himuro was about to answer, the subject of their conversation entered the room with an upset look on his face and asked impatiently, "Wei, did you finish healing him? "

Keeping calm, his interlocutor replied gently: a little patience my prince. I'll let you know when we finish. Why do not you practice fighting in the meantime? All the princes do it except you know? "

The purple-haired teen swelled his cheeks like a little boy and despite himself, Himuro could not help but smile.

Smile who did not escape Lyu and pushed last to tell himself that eventually his death threat to the other muteur might not be necessary.

He even wondered if, by helping a little fate he could not prevent his prince a certain death ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The death.

Death everywhere.

Whatever he did the result was always the same:   
He saw a tall purple-haired figure slowly losing all his blood on a muddy forest floor.  
A green haired boy is throwing a cliff by a gigantic bird.  
A young man with blond hair hanging from a tree near which was a grave at the foot of which a helmet of a soldier of topaztirythe had been deposited.  
A young boy with light blue hair, lying inert with the deep mark of claw of a beast having marked his small and puny weak body.  
And a teenager with mixed skin buried in a landslide.

Like every time he woke up with cold sweats.

"Sei chan?" He called out a voice he did not expect to hear tonight.

Turning around, the legitimate prince discovered a familiar figure sitting beside what seemed to be his bed ...

"Réo? What are you ... why are not you with the new recruit? "Asked the scarlet haired prince without being sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Which did not prevent his advisor from answering ...

"In the immediate future, it was not him who needed me Sei chan ..."

He paused slightly and asked, pointing to the empty place in the bed "then I ..."

He did not need to finish his sentence for his prince to face him a place.

Once in the bed, he was without any hesitation that the brown man drew his ruler against him and began carelessly stroking the hair of the young heir to ask him gently:  
\- More visions?  
\- ...  
\- Always the same ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Have you…  
\- No. I'm still unable to see who kills them or pushes them to death ...  
\- Sei ...

The young prince grabbed the brown by a piece of his kimono and buried his face in the nape of the brown haired man before murmuring: "I do not get any more Réo ... what's the point? I can see the past, present, and future of any individual, but what about my brothers ... How am I supposed to protect them if the curse lets me see nothing but their death ?! The prince finally gave way.

By combining softness and firmness, Réo tightened the embrace with his master while trying to appease him.

"Calm down Sei chan ... It's just a matter of patience ... One day you'll master the mink despite your curse and ..." Started the brown before being abruptly interrupted by a furious Akashi whose eyes had turned golden ...

And to say that this personality of the young prince was not the easiest to manage ...

" One day ? Stupid servant! When will you understand that what I want is to know things now! If it happens after the death of my brothers, this power does not stifle me!" The red yell when suddenly an idea crossed his mind ...

Twirling his golden gaze into those of his adviser he said coldly, "undress. "

At this order the heart of the brunette missed a beat.

Huh ?! Almost choked the brown before Akashi developed:  
\- I know that the member of your people are visions much longer, clear and detailed if it comes to make love. So you are going to do what the regent has hired you with visions useful for me.  
\- What? A moment Sei chan! It's not that easy! I ... I cant ... I mean it only works 100% with the girls of my people and more ...  
\- "What more"? I am your prince! You must obey me !  
\- It would not help anything! I ... this feature works only if the two individuals are in love with each other anyway! And you…

"So you refuse to support me ?! If you are not in the hands of the regent now it is only thanks to me! And you dare ... "began the legitimate prince before the lips of his adviser come to rest on his own to silence him.

The shock at the act of the brown disturbed so much the royal heir that the eyes of last were found the garnet hue. As well as his true personality.

The past surprise and his mind went on Akashi immediately noticed something that displeased him strongly ...

"Reo, are you ... crying?" Asked the sovereign, stepping away from his servant to better observe him.

There was no doubt that the brunette was crying truly.

"It's because of me, is not it? I still ... Reo, did the other hurt you ?!" Akashi immediately worried.

In a vain attempt to lie to him, the brunette gave him a soft smile (but betrayed by the fleeting glance he could not control) before answering ...

"It's alright Sei chan ... He just wanted to help you with your worry ..."

Akashi ticked at this answer and asked apprehensively:  
\- "he" wanted to help me? How?  
\- ...  
\- Réo?  
\- Forget it Sei chan it's not ...  
\- Do not tell me he ...  
\- ...  
\- Reo he did not order you to ...

Here again, the brown man's eyes flew away. Making Akashi understand that his suspicion was right ...

Realizing that, the young prince felt guilt flowing.

And it was in a white voice that he asked with fear:  
\- what he "has" you ...  
\- No do not worry. You are "back" before he can try to force me to anything.  
\- ...  
\- Sei chan?  
\- ...

Faced with the lack of response, Reo came to sit near Akashi to hug him gently before whispering kindly: "I do not know what you think Sei chan ... But whatever, you know that you can talk to me about it, do not you? "

The scarlet-haired prince gently broke away from the brown man's embrace and replied in a distant voice:  
\- Reo, I think you should go back to the quarters of the soldiers.  
\- Huh? But…  
\- Now that "the other me" is put in mind to exploit the gifts of your people he will not let go until you get what he wants. So you have to keep yourself at bay when I can not control my mind. Like during my sleep for example.  
\- No way !  
\- Réo?  
\- Do you think I do not see you coming? If I do not stay with you, you will still use the power of garnet to develop your vision! But you know very well that this "other you" is getting stronger each time you do that! That's why I can not let you do it! I ... I do not want the Sei chan I know to be erased for the benefit of a tyrannical individual to whom I have not pledged allegiance.  
\- And what am I supposed to do? I must protect you!  
\- And who will protect you?  
\- Sorry ?  
\- You may be very strong Sei, but you're still a vulnerable teenager. And whatever mask you wear to hide your weaknesses I would always be able to see through. Because believe it or not, you and I are more like each other than you think.

"And that's why I want to protect you!" Akashi interrupted vehemently.

However, when he saw in the mirror of the room that one of his eyes had become gilded with anger, he froze on the spot.

Having guessed the reason for the reaction of the glowing heir, Mibuchi did not pray to snuggle into his arms ...

Caressing the back of his prince gently he felt his heart tear when Akashi said half word:  
\- Sorry Reo ...  
\- About what Sei chan?  
\- Of all. I got wind of insults and rumors about you and I did not do anything.  
\- It does not matter Sei chan. I'm old enough to endure that.  
\- Maybe, but that does not excuse everything. You are ... Your rank ... I should not treat you like I do everyday. You ... You deserve to serve someone better than a mischievous and tyrannical monster like me.  
\- Sei chan listen to me ...

The brunette forced his master to a visual contact and said seriously:

\- I do not care about my rank Sei chan. My mother sold me at the age of 8 to your regent and if you had not asked me ... who knows what I would have become? I'm happy to serve you Sei chan. I have the honor to be your man of confidence, the pretension to believe to be your friend and incidentally the only person towards which you turn when you want to let express your taboo desire. So tell me, what should you apologize for?  
\- the way don I use of your body is ...  
\- If we made a deal both of you remember? "We can have as much bond with each other as we want as long as we do not fall in love with each other. That was the rule and I agreed from the beginning. So do not feel guilty. Whenever you tell me to come and "talk in your office" I know what will happen and I come without fear. And you know why I'm not afraid of what's going to happen Sei chan?  
\- ...  
\- Because I believe in you and that I know that you would never touch me if I was not consenting.  
\- Reo ...  
\- Now go back to bed Sei chan. I will stay with you.  
\- But if "the other" ...  
\- He will not come. I promise you he'll let you be tonight.  
\- Promise me rather to flee or call reinforcements if he takes control.

" I promise. But it will not be necessary, believe me. "Conclude the brown before lying next to his prince.

The latter soon found his place: to lie in fetal position. His head resting on one of Mibuchi's arms, his hands grasped the top of the kimono of the brown haired man who was staring at him tenderly.

When his master was finally asleep, the soft look of Mibuchi turn sadness while he caressed with his free hand the sparse locks of the young prince.

"So heavy a burden and such a cruel destiny for such frail shoulders ..."

A sad smile appeared on the lips of the "political hostage" before he murmured: "Can you ever forgive me Sei Chan? I broke our promise since the first time I saw you smile ... "


	19. a blackmail replace the other ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the folowing chapter will be the last of this fic for a while because the nexts chapters of this story aren't even writen in french so ...  
> but for waiting i will post other chapter of my other fic do you agree about that?
> 
> Anyway, its the last fo the moment. i hope he please to you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you made the promise not to come here Alex"

The blonde froze instantly before resuming (without realizing its human form) in front of huge mutant Wolf who had just addressed her.

Her wolve fur, her golden eyes and most of all, the incredible scar at the base of her throat had quickly recalled the young woman a terrible part of her past.

A part of her life that she would have given anything to forget ...

Sensing the psychological state of the blonde wavering in his presence, the other predator approached her by resuming her human form before starting to turn around to better scrutinize while asking him:  
\- Are you aware that returning here after being punished for your crime is punishable by death?  
\- Yes  
\- And despite that you came back ... Why?  
\- My children ... As well as Kotaro and Kazunari were kidnapped ...  
\- So you came to ask us for help to save your two bastards under pretense of wanting to save Kotaro and Kazunari ...  
\- It's wrong! I care about these children and you know it!  
\- Really? And up to what point?

In asking this question, the predatory mutter began to let his hands caress the hips of the blonde.

this one says nothing to not make things worse but izuki him, saw the emotions that reigned in the look of the blonde ...

Fear.

Shame.

Disgust.

Pain.

And despair ...

The young bird muteur had rarely (and perhaps never) seen Alex in such a vulnerable state.

And that tore his heart.

While he was going to intervene, Alex took the front and asked in a weak voice to the other wolf muteur:  
\- What should I do? what should I do for you to order the other predatory mutators to bring back my boys?  
_ Do you recognize that only your bastards worry you?  
\- No . but I know that Tojiro and Ikeda will only care about their heirs. And only I know very well ... That I will not see my sons alive again ...  
\- So you need my help? Interesting ... I would not do charity you know?  
\- Yes ... So tell me what will be the price to pay.  
\- I think you already know it ...

approaching the blonde he told him by sticking against her: "I want to drip what my old Alpha had ... your body has of course matured since the time of my predecessor but it can not make you more desirable ... Then, do we do business? "

The blonde could not answer: she could not decide to accept this market.

But she could not abandon her children either ...

"for Taiga and Tatsuya ..." She made herself violent to think before resolving to answer: "to acce ..."

But a sort of shrill scream interrupted him abruptly.

Turning, she found Izuki, her eyes misted with tears of rage.

surprise that the teenager could emit a sound that sounded like a bird's cry, the blonde asked with uncertainty:  
\- Izuki? It's you who ...  
\- ... lex ... no! they ... ... not that!

Despite the young brown man's tears and his difficulty pronouncing words, the blonde had no trouble grasping the bird mutter's plea and felt all the more touched by his intervention.

However, suspecting how devastating it must have been for Takao's brother to say these snippets of sentences, Alex tried to reason with the brown boy and gently said to him by ruffling his hair:  
\- chuttt ... it's okay Izuki ...  
\- ...the ex!  
\- Listen to me Izuki, I want you to go back with your father, Master Ikeda. Meanwhile, I ... will settle my debt to Tenro.

Here again, the mutant bird gave a shrill cry of anger in refusal before throwing himself into the arms of the blonde by squeezing her with all her might.

At that moment he looked like a little boy refusing to let his mother go.

And it tore the heart of the mutant she wolve ...

"... este ... lex .." begged the young muteur with difficulty as a last attempt to reason the blonde.

However, even before she could say anything, the alpha of the predator got impatient ...

"Are you going to stop to clinging her ?! You ,fucking mistake of nature ! she's mine!" Tenrô suddenly grabbed Izuki forcefully before throwing him brutally on the ground before adding: "a muteur who can not mutate is only an aberration of nature, your brother should have killed you at birth as the will of the custom of your ethnicity. "

He did not see Izuki's angry look after these words.

but Alex saw it.

However, she did not have the opportunity to reason with the bird mutter that a new voice rose in the air ...

"Izuki! Immediately stops dishonouring our lineage, you're not even supposed to leave the nest!" Yelled an indignant newcomer.

Looking up, the little brown boy met the hard, penetrating gaze of a oldest muteur whose eyes were as gray as his hair.

Ikeda Sujjima the alpha of the muteur bird clan.

And incidentally the father of Takao and Izuki

"Lord Ikeda, you arrive right at the right time: the banished came to ask us for help to find her brats," explained Tenrô pointing to Alex.

Posing a haughty look on the blonde, the alpha of the birds asked, "and why would I give this hurt?"

"Because they are my friends !!!" Izuki shouted mentally.

But being unable to mutate, his telepathic cry did not reach his father.

"I agree with Ikeda," added a newcomer: a particularly imposing jaguar muteur.

The alpha of the clan of the big cat Hayama Tojiro,

Kotaro's father.

while Alex was about to retort on the alpha two that their sons too had been removed, the alpha of the wildcat threw on the tone of the conversation:  
\- None of us would find the slightest interest in helping you bloody Alex, however I might be able to make a gesture ...  
\- And what do you want for that?  
\- Do not do innocent, you know that my goal has not changed. I want to marry my children to the best parties possible. and we both know that your son, Kagami Taiga is the last living representative of the tiger people. And it turns out that one of my many girls, Ashita is still alone despite her 17 years ...  
\- So you propose ...  
\- Nothing less than a wedding highly advantageous for you: we mutants tawny will be able to ensure that Kagami becomes a true tawny mutant and not a kind of creature whose attitude oscillates between two race. In addition, it will be a weight less for you, who is struggling to meet your needs and you will have all your time to raise your second son as you hear. So? Admit that this offer is tempting not?

Saying this, he glanced at Tenro before adding: "and I doubt that anyone here will bring his help without asking for such a significant sacrifice in returns ..."

While Izuki fumed that the father of the person he loved could speak of living people as mere merchandise, he was brought back to earth when Alex's angry cold voice asked:  
\- To sell you my son so that he becomes a breeding tool for your lineage? You call that a small sacrifice ?! Have you just thought of Taiga's feelings ?! To those of your daughter ?! Who tells you that Ashita does not already like someone ?! What Taiga will love your daughter ?!  
\- These are just details Alex. The important thing is that my daughter will reproduce with a strong alpha or omega. Moreover, you know very well that we, the tawny mutants, are genetically conceived to have a very active sex life and that we always have several conquests at the same time. so if our children are in trouble during their union they will only have to go to see their respective lover and find themselves only to procreate.  
\- How dare you! You talk about one of your own girls as a ...  
\- It's just a girl I had with one of my mistress after all. In our clan, the only child considered to be of real interest is the child born of the union of the alpha and his legitimate companion. It's always better than predatory muteurs or children are all quickly abandon after their birth. Where mutants birds and their ... Custom when there is more than one child in the nest ...

"Quiet Tojiro! It's not a foolish feline to judge the lifestyles of my people! "Ikeda suddenly interrupted vehemently before turning to Alex to announce with a murderous look:" As for you, Bloody Alex, l The information you have given Madoka about our children does not in any way abolish your crime. However, as a sign of gratitude we allow you to leave the village alive. Oh, and while you're there, take Izuki with you. "

This last order sounded completely the blonde who asked in shock:  
\- What are you ...  
\- You heard very well. The unique child policy of my clan must be applied to the gold letter, it is out of the question that I bring home this incompetent who can not mutate ...  
\- But he...  
\- ... Was the problem of Takao not mine. He chose to turn his back on his home to keep Izuki alive and it's his choice but do not expect me to let him come to our house. in the eyes of my people, Takao is my only child. And to be quite frank ...

Ikeda looked down at Izuki and said coldly to the brunet: "I would have been much more proud of you if you had been kidnapped or killed to protect Kazunari. at least so, your existence would have been useful. "

On these last words, Ikeda resumed its animal form (a gigantic martial eagle) before announcing telepathically to the other Alpha: "I am going to send a patrol as a scout to see if we see anything from the sky. Tenro, Tojiro will search for physical or olfactory tracks on earth. "

The other two nodded silently and let the bird of prey fly away before turning to Alex ...

"So what are you going to do?" Telepathically asked the two mutateurs after Ikeda's departure to the blonde.

Taken aback, she tried to formulate an answer but a firm grip on her wrist made her look down at Izuki ...

"Izuki, what's the treasure?" Asked the wolf mutter intrigued by the behavior of the brunette.

The latter tightened his grip on the blonde and looked at Tenrô shaking his head negatively.

Understanding what this gesture meant, the blonde tried to appease the young muteur bird by tapping her head slightly to calm her.

Then she turned to the other wolf mutator ...

"Tenrô, I refuse your offer. I'm apparently responsible for Izuki now and I do not want the first memories of me as a guardian to be those of me, giving in to your sexual blackmail, "Alex said with conviction.

Those words released, she turned to Hayama's father ...

"Tojiro, I'm asking you to give me a few hours to think about your offer. Understand that I can not give you an answer without taking into account Kagami's feelings.

The feline muteur seemed to think about the thing but ended by answering: "I understand your reluctance and give you two hours of reflection. At the end of these two hours I will come to you to have your answer. I hope you will make the right choice. after all, it is not only Kagami who has disappeared ... And nobody will look for your other son since you have refused Tenrô's proposal. "

"And you will regret it bloody Alex" spat venom with the alpha of the predators before turning his back and starting angrily.

The alpha wolf went to Tojiro declared in a tone of confidence:  
-you did well to refuse his offer. You owed it to Miwara and Hayko at least.  
\- Do not talk about them please.  
\- why not ?  
\- Not in front of Izuki.  
\- Oh, I see ... I guess he does not know why your nickname then?  
\- Exact.  
\- And 'your children'? Do they know that you ...  
\- no. At least not all the details. And I wish it stays that way.  
\- I understand ... I would say nothing then but do not expect me to hide the truth if one of your "children" one day to question me.

Having dropped these words, the alpha of the wild feline began its departure before stopping to declare: "By the way Alex ... if you start threatening Madoka physically again, I would go myself to Tenrô to make you mark ... "

On these last words, he left the scene leaving Alex and Izuki extremely uncomfortable.


	20. a voice in the head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO^^
> 
> i'm back! i hope that you will like this chapter !

  
_**A feeling of unease take place in the room where the three muteur birds were located after the arrival of a new individual ...** _

 

 **** "Prince Midorima!  Do not you know what "rest" means ?!  Hiyuga snapped at his green-haired master.  
  
The latter, not worried for att all, replied haughtily:  
\- Until proven otherwise, it's not up to you to decide my life.  
\- No.  but I have been hired to protect her, it seems to me.  
\- I'm old enough to protect me alone nanondayo!  
\- It's not up to you to decide.  
\- It's still less yours in this case.  I remind you that you are my servant.  
\- I am your royal guard.  nuance.  
\- Tss ... You speak of a nuance.  Anyway, I did not come here for that.  
\- And what is the purpose of your visit then?  
\- I wanted to talk to the new guy.  
\- And that could not wait?  
\- It could have been.  But annoying corridor noises pushed me to check something ...  
\- What kind of...  
\- Take off your tunic.  
\- Why ?  
\- I said, take off your tunic.  It's a Hiyuga order.

_** The brunette cursed between his teeth but did so ; under Imayoshi's slightly insistent and scrutinizing gaze, while the green prince seemed to wait patiently ... ** _

 

 ** " ** If I have to take off the bottom too, at least get the kid out with Imayoshi.  I do not want to show myself to a child, "said Hiyuga, who had perceived Takao's anxious look.  
  
However, the prince of Emeraudestirythe quickly dissipated the feeling of unease caused by the situation by answering calmly:  
\- It will not be necessary.  The rumors that I have heard only require me to check the condition of your upper body.  
\- Okay.  But I want...  
\- You can keep your shoulder cover.  
\- Thank you.  
\- It's not like I want to avoid making you uncomfortable, huh!  It's just...  
\- I understand ... Anyway what did you want to check?  
  
Without giving an answer to the brunette, the prince went on his feverish legs to his servant and caught with his right hand the wrist of Hiyuga while touching his chest.  
  
Takao looked at the odd prince with a strange sensation, while the latter's hands roamed the muteur bird's bare chest.

 

**_ The young hawk was going to ask what all this meaning when suddenly, the prince touched a zone of the torso of his guard which caused a whine of sorrow to brown. _ **

** Releasing his hold on his servant, it is with an air of displeasure that the prince declared: **   
**\- So the rumors were true ...**   
**\- Prince Mid ...**   
**\- You were hurt Hiyuga.**   
**\- It's not...**   
**\- Who did you do that? One of my brothers? Aomine? Akashi? Or even Mako ...**   
**\- It was not them. And, anyway, it does not matter.**   
**\- that... dont matter?**

 

_** The atmosphere of the room froze instantly before the prince curbed the speech in a voice that presaged nothing good ... ** _

 

 

**** "Do you think what's happening to you does not matter? You think that if I took you to my service, you and Imayoshi is to let you be abused? You are my servant! I said I wanted to protect your people and I think it has to start with the bird mutants that are close to me!" Saying this, the green gripped the shoulders of his soldier before adding the tone of the threat: "So, either you tell me who did this to you, or you will be recorded at each visit of the weapon master Kiyoshi Teppei  on our land »  
  
This last threat suddenly took the brown man out of his state of submission and he asked in a shocked voice:  
\- What did you come from ...  
\- You heard me. I know what you ...  
  
" That's enough ! Stop talking to him like that! "Takao suddenly burst out before he fled from Imayoshi's vigilance to go toward the green prince to tell him his way to thinking.

_** And as much to say that he did not hide his words... ** _

**** "You! How dare you ?! You talk about protecting our people ?! Who are you trying to lie with these words when you enslave us ?! When you huiliating the members of our people as you just did it ?! When you threaten them! When do you force them to obey you with your cursed stone? While you do not even have the decency to show us your soul at our first meeting ?! Besides, I'm tired of that ... "Vociferated the young bird muteur before jumping on the prince of Emeraustirythe  
  
Obviously, Imayoshi and Hiyuga interposed in the moment to prevent their master from being hurt by the impetuous little hawk.

_** However, as quick as they were, the two "pet birds" were not fast enough to prevent the hawk from removing the young prince from the mask that covered his face ... ** _

_** " ** _ ** Midorima ** ** ! Hiyuga cried out before rushing to the young prince to support him (as he swept away in anger, Takao had threw the prince to the ground) while Imayoshi immobilize Takao while trying to stop him from having everything eye contact with the young sovereign ... **

_** Sovereign who seemed too much under the shock of the hawk's attack to react to the calls of his servant ... ** _

**"Midorima! Prince Midorima are you okay? Damn! Shintaro, answer me!" Hiyuga almost groaned at the teen's utter lack of reaction, mute like a grave.**  
  
**This situation was very disturbing for Takao who could not grasp why Hiyuga, a bird mutator like himself, seemed as panicked about the state of Midorima as Takao would have been if Izuki had been touched.**  
  
**It was as if ... he was attached to him?**  
  
**Impossible.**

_** Yet the strange physical proximity between the dark haired man and the prince seemed to be in keeping with his theory. ** _

 

** This very idea, he knotted his guts without him really knowing why. **

** However, before he could look for a semblance of response, Hiyuga turned to him and gave him a cold-blooded look in which Takao could clearly read a desire for murder. **

 

_** Fortunately for him, before any incident could happen, Imayoshi placed himself as a bulwark between Hyuga and Takao. ** _

 

** "Hiyuga calm, you know what you risk if you hurt a bird muteur on our land right?" So leave the kid alone. Plus ... we did a lot worse at him at the same age right?" The older of the two "domesticated" muteurs asked his "friend" with a politician's smile **

** While saying that, Imayoshi tightened for an unknown reason, his take on Takao. **

** And again, without understanding the reason, the teenager's body instinctively stopped fighting his jailer's embrace. **

 

_** But in the end, it was the voice of the young prince that calmed the minds of all. ** _

 

** "Hiyuga, Imayoshi, let it go. His reaction was justified, "ordered the prince, who had visibly recovered from his state of shock. **

**Surprised by such words, Hyuga turned to her prince and asked stupefiedly:**   
**\- Prince Midorima! You are not serious ?!**   
**\- I'm ever serious Hiyuga.**   
**\- But ...**   
**\- No "but" I'm the only one to blame: I know some of the rules of social interactions in muteur birds and I did not show myself in forms. This is an unacceptable error on my part and that I intend to correct.**   
**\- What? Wait, you do not count anyway ...**   
**\- Back Hiyuga.**   
**\- Huh?**   
**\- I said: back off. I do not want your hostility and mistrust of this muteur to generate a new incident.**

**Badly, Hiyuga obeyed.**

 

_** However, he did not let go of his young master and the hawk of stare for a moment ... ** _

 

** Ignoring the mistrust that pervaded through all the pores of his servant's skin, the green prince headed for Takao, still restrained by Imayoshi. **

** Once arrived before the two muteurs, he froze and signaled his servant to move a side. **

 

_** As soon as he heard Imayoshi's steps away, he bowed briefly and spoke. ** _

 

**"Young mutator, I am the prince Midorima Shintaro, son of the old king Masaomi Akashi and his late wife of Emeraustirythe, Lady Shinicka Midorima. I am currently the lord of Emeraustirythe but I am especially one of the pretenders to the throne of Minerastirythe: the imperial capital of the kingdom of Mineralis. Now, would it be more correct to ask you to introduce yourself? " **

 

_** In front of the wall of silence to which he clashed, however, the prince let out a resigned sigh but ended up deciding to adopt another method ... ** _

 

** "I suppose you will refuse any interaction with me until you examine my soul. I am wrong ? " **

 

_** This time his words did not fall on deaf ears. ** _

 

** " It would be a good start." Admitted Takao in a tone that was meant to be as cold as possible. **

** Not allowing herself to be touched by the hawk's hatred and scorn, Midorima sighed and said, "Good. That it be so then » **

** On these last words, he advanced towards Takao surrendering totally to the judgment of his eyes to probe "his soul" **

** And as much to say that he already knew what would be the verdict of the young captive since, according to the beliefs of muteur birds, the soul of any individual resided in their eyes. **

 

_** And therefore, he knew that as soon as the bird mutter would see him without his mask he would consider it as ... ** _

**"Y-You ... Are you a soulless ?!" Takao almost choked after finally seeing the prince's gaze.**

**"At home we call this phenomenon: blindness. It's a disease nanodayo,"Midorima announced, turning his head slightly before adding," and I have a soul, just as you and everyone else present in this world "**

**On these last words, he turned his back on the hawk and said:  
\- Now that I have satisfied your request, I will ask you to satisfy mine by introducing yourself.**   
** \- ...  
\- Well, what's going on nonandayo?  Would you be unable to keep your word?  
\- Unless I have not promised you anything!  
\- Then you will refuse my request ... because I am a "soulless"?  
\- At this stage it is not even the problem!  You are an enemy and you have kidnapped me!  I will never obey you!  I am not your slave and I never ...  
\- That's not what I want.  
\- What?  
\- I said, it's not what I want nanondayo.  Here you are officially a servant but unofficially you can become something else.**

** " Like what ?  The young hawk asked suspiciously.**

**Turning around, the blind prince put his hands on the shoulder of the hawk muteur and replied:  
\- You could be treated as my equal.  As I treat Imayoshi and Hiyuga  
\- So a slave.  
\- A servant.a person who serves me and whom I can trust.  
\- What kind of service?  I warn you according to your answer I tear your wombs.**   
** \- I know you could do it: Imayoshi and Hiyuga have already tried before you.  
\- Huh?  
\- What did you imagine nanondayo?  That, under the pretext that they are more than loyal servants, they have never tried to kill me?  Life is far from being all pink and sweet. and these two are enough to pay for me to eradicate.  
\- I...  
\- Anyway, I do not want to make you a fighter.  What I want is to learn.**   
** \- Learn ?  
\- Yes, learn.  From what I know, since ancient times the three major clans were each trained to a particular way of life: the beasts became soldiers, predators, according to their type either spies either tradesman or farmers.  And birds ... strategists, erudite or snipers**   
** \- You seem to already know a lot about us for someone who wants to learn.**   
** \- Hiyuga is a good teacher.  But I still have a lot of cultural shortcomings concerning birds mutators. Or, if I want them to be accepted by the people, I must first learn to understand them myself.  And for that, I need your help young muteur.**   
** \- Takao.  
\- Sorry ?  
\- My name is Takao.Takao Kazunari.  Remember that, because if you lie to me, and you want to use my knowledge against my people, prince without soul, the contact of my claw planting slowly in your body to tear off your heart out will be the last thing you  feel.  
\- understand Takao.**

** The calm tone of the blind prince faced with his explicit threat of death left the falcon speechless. **

** However, even before it is time to say anything, the brunet was surprised to see the young sovereign fall to the ground. **

 

_** Under an inexplicable reflex, Takao caught up with the green-haired teenager before he could hit the ground. ** _

 

** "Shintaro!" Exclaimed hiyuga, rushing towards his master. **

 

_** Tearing the young prince abruptly from Takao's arms, he glanced accusingly and mortally hateful at the young brunet. ** _

 

** "What did you do to him ?!" Hiyuga yelled at a completely lost Takao. **

 

_** Fortunately for him, someone came to his aid ... ** _

** "Hiyuga ... I do not think it's the fault of the new guy. Imayoshi intervened **

** Frowning, it was in an annoyed tone that the man asked:  
\- Ah yes ? So who is to blame ?  
\- Let me check something you want?  
\- Tss ... do whatever you want ... **   
**\- I thank you.**

**Having dropped these words, Imayoshi approached the green prince and lifted the kimono of his prince to the thigh to unveil his legs before emitting a sound of discontent.**

 

_** Not understanding the reaction of the oldest muteur, Takao risked a glance at the inert body of the prince and it is with curiosity that he discovered a kind of device, similar to armor, fixed on the legs of the prince and whose metal had green and blue glow ... ** _

 

**"He used his gaiters in Emsa. No wonder he's in this state ..." Imayoshi said bitterly.**

**While Takao was going to ask what the other two were talking about, Hiyuga said annoyingly:  
-  he knows that this object is in the experimental phase and he must not touch it!  Damn it !  How could he get his hands on anyway? !!**   
** \- Maybe thanks to Aomine?  He holds the monopoly on military supply after all ...  
\- This kind of moron anti muteur !!! Did he have any knowledge of the weapons he has?  Esma is 50% composed of emerald reformed!  Does he want to kill his brother? !!  
\- Hiyuga calm.  It is too early to draw conclusions.  For now, let's take our prince to the "aviary".  Kimura should have something to look after him.  But first and foremost, we should remove these gaiters.  
\- Heard.**

** With a tiny precaution, Hiyuga released his prince from the strange gaiters under the gaze of Imayoshi and the one, completely lost, Takao **

** Once that was done, Imayoshi charged Midorima on his back and, again, Takao felt an uncomfortable feeling forming in him without understanding the reason. **

 

_** However, he did not have the opportunity to think about the question because Hiyuga called him ... ** _

 

** "Hey, new! What are you waiting for? An invitation ? " **

** Not understanding, the hawk could not help asking:  
\- What do you want to say...  
\- You come with us. We can not leave you unattended and Imayoshi and I must stay with our prince.  
\- Your aviary there ... What is it? A jail ?  
\- You'll see once there. Now on the way. **

** And on these last words, Hiyuga seized Takao and dragged him following imayoshi, towards this mysterious "aviary" **

 

_** All this without realizing the strange look that Takao had cast on the unconscious silhouette of the green prince ... ** _

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

** The stealthy glances that Kagami leant at the young blue prince, who held out that he was burying his hands in the fur of his little puppy (as if to cut himself off from the outside world) had for some time maintained the discomfort that reigned in the piece. **

 

_** At least until Koganei catches the attention of the féline muteur... ** _

 

**"Hmm ... Tiger san? "**

**In front of this funny way to address him, Kagami twisted his red irises in those of his interlocutor and asked:  
\- What?  
\- Our master is not a shy person but ... he is not used to being observed with as much attention ... Neither to be observed at all ... nor so insistently  .  So please, even if you are scared or disgusted by his condition ...  
\- I'm not disgusted!  And I'm definitely not afraid of him.  !**

** Letting himself be carried away by his strained nerves, Kagami had straightened himself rather abruptly, knocking Koganei down. **

**Disregarding everything around him, Kagami went to the poor servant to tell him his way of thinking; However by the time he grabbed Koganei, the Tiger Mutter had the surprise of feeling a strong grip around his forearm.**

** Lowering his gaze to the person holding him back, the tiger discovered that he was Prince Kuroko's second servant ... **

 

_** And even if he did not say anything, Kagami felt a dull rage emanating from the tall brown man. ** _

 

** "Mitobe, calm down, i'lm  fine!" Koganei tried to intervene at the vew of the firm hold that the brown was holding on the tiger. **

 

_** However, the dark-haired man did not defeat his grip and his dark gaze deeply on Kagami, prompted Koganei to reiterate his demand ... ** _

 

** "Mitobe let him go! I assure you I'm sure tiger san will never hurt me! " **

 

_** feeling that his words would not reach his friend at this moment, Koganei turned to his master. ** _

 

** "Prince Kuroko, do something, please," Koganei almost asked the blue prince. **

** The latter nodded his head before nodding to his little puppy. **

** And the "brave beast" easily understanding the silent request of his master did not pray to throw himself with joy on Kagami ... **

** The latter reacted with a quarter turn and released koganei to try to escape the beast of his nightmares. **

 

 

_** Once cornered too much to escape the little canine Kagami began to panic for good ... ** _

 

** "stopped ! Do not ... do not come near! I ..." stammered the tiger whose body was trembling frantically without him being able to stop himself. **

** Instinctively, kagami's gaze search Alex and Hmuro to get him out of there. **

** and this even if his reason shouted to him that they were not there at the moment. **

** he was alone. **

**Yet against all odds someone intervened.**

 

_** Or rather, Kagami heard someone intervene ... ** _

 

_ "Nigou. Leave him. " _

 

** "That voice again ..." Kagami groaned at the agreement of the voice that had just been thinking in his head. **

 

 

** He searched briefly around him the trace of the muteur who could have belonged to this voice. **

 

_** Because only the mutors were endowed with telepathy ** _

 

** but he found no trace of it which annoyed him for he did not know what reason ... **

** All he knew was that this voice had stirred the tiger's share in him. **

** Straightening a little, he found that the dog had gone to bed at the other end of the room and that Prince Kuroko was facing him. **

** The arctic gaze and that of ember crossed and at that moment, Kagami felt for the first time his share of fawn escape him, as if to take over his human nature. **

** And that's probably why he murmured "omega" shortness of breath without being able to control himself. **

** However, the young prince put him in his place at once well hit him in the ribs powerful enough to bring the féline back into the unconscious. **

** before sinking, however, Kagami again heard this strange voice in his head telling him in the tone of morality " ** _only monsters dispose of others on the pretext that they are of inferior status._ _Would you be a monster Kagami san?_ ** " **

** Kagami's only reaction was to shudder at the agreement of that voice before sinking completely. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget the revew for feed the autor please^^


	21. new promise and tarnished heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : mantion of blow job in this chapter

 

**When Kagami woke up again, he did not have time to say even a word as Koganei, who was in the room, rushed to him to make sure of his condition.  
-  tiger-san! You are fine ?  
\- It could be better ... Damn! What's their problem to your friend and this demonic pocket prince?! **   
  
****

**Although the manner of qualifying Prince Kuroko slightly amused Koganei, he answered with some unease:**   
**\- you brutalize me in front of Mitobe ...**   
**\- so what ? I do not see why he ...**   
**\- Mitobe is my ... Alpha of the pack**   
**\- Huh? You and that guy are ...**   
**\- ... mated . Yes**   
**\- you ... You're kidding me?**   
**\- No, how could I! But if you need proof ...**

 

**Suspending these words, Koganei lowered the top of his kimono, revealing his bare back to the tiger who remained speechless in front of what he just saw...**

**  
  
Koganei's back was scarred with a long scar.**

**  
  
A trace of claw.**

****  
  
_**A claw of féline muteur.** _ ****

**  
  
"Koganei you ... Did he mark you? Mitobe is a muteur ?! "**

 

**blushing slightly, tugging his kimono up, Koganei answered frankly:**

**\- Yes. It's a féline muteur. Like me  
\- Eh?!! I'm-but ... but ... it's impossible! You do not smell like the muteur!  
\- I am a simple gutter cat, a "beta" moreover. It is therefore normal that when out of cycle I release very little odor. Moreover, you are here at onyxstirithe the major property of this stone is to conceal everything that is obvious.**

**\- Ok, let's believe that... But Mitobe, he ...**

**\- He's my pack alpha but he's a dominant omega. He lost his ability to mutate at the same time as he spoke the day he marked me.**

**\- Do you mean he's cursed ?!**

**\- Call it whatever you want. I just know that Mitobe is my hero and that without him I would surely be dead or wanting to be .**

 

  _ **In front of Koganei's dark tone and look, Kagami tried to change the subject ...**_

 

  **"Well ... and your prince? Why did he ... " began the tiger before Koganei answered by interrupting him:  
\- do not you remember?  
\- Remember what?  
\- ...  
\- Hey! I ask you a question!  
\- Do you really not remember?  
\- No! I tell you already!  
\- ...  
\- Are you going to answer or not?**

 

**Turning away, Koganei finally confessed, visibly embarrassed: "you have ... well, your animal counterpart ... released pheromone submission as if ... as if you wanted to submit Prince Kuroko to mark him ... »  
  
**

**there was a moment of silence following these words  
  
** ****

__**then Kagami exploded ...  
** **  
**

**"Are you kidding me?! Why would I want to mark that kid! I do not even know him! And it's impossible to mark a non-muteur! "**

  **Koganei sighed and replied:  
\- I do not know why your body and your animal part reacted but it is a fact, you tried to submit our prince.  
\- It's ridiculous ! I am a muteur! Not him !  
\- So what ?  
\- So what?! Mating between two muteur of different clans is already prohibited and not viable from a genetic point of view, then a mutator and a non-mutator ...  
\- it does not mean anything !  
\- Huh?  
\- Your animal side is there to support you! What laws and reason taught you have nothing to do with this unconscious tone you really want! If your animal part has pushed you to act so it is surely that ...  
\- Shut up! You do not know anything about me! Neither muteur! You may be one but you have been raised among those who suppress our people! Can you genuinely look at yourself every morning in the mirror knowing that?! You talk to me about what my animal counter represents but you are more human than mutator! It disgusts me!  
\- I...**

 

_**the tiger interrupted him before the young servant could retort anything** _ ****  
  


**"Anyway what credit should I bring to a guy who works at the service of this kid? In any case, remember one thing: I would never let myself be domesticated as you have been! I am a free muteur! I can not keep myself in a cage! "  
  
**

**on these words, the tiger muteur wanted to get up but at the same time, the door opened on Mitobe and Kuroko.  
  
**

**Instinctively, Mitobe went to find his mate and snuggled him close to his body as Prince Kuroko approached Kagami.  
  
**

**"Leave me alone! " growled the tiger to the young prince's address.  
  
** ****

_**But the little blue boy ignored the remark and grabbed the hand of red.** _ ****  
  


**"What is he doing?" The wild man wondered before realizing that the blue haired prince traced, with his index finger, letters in the palm of his hand.**

 

**Taking the time to analyze the symbols that he traced tactfully of the young prince, Kagami reads aloud: "I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I do not want to harm you . Let's be friends tiger-san."  
  
**

**When Kagami has finished decoding the message, the young prince dropped his hand waiting for an answer.  
  
** ****

_**However, Kagami was nothing but moody to sympathize.** _ ****  
  


**Frowning, he answered in a stern voice, "And why should I become your friend? I was separated from my friends, my family, my home, all that to find me in your home with you who strikes me and threatens me with your miniature monster? "**

 

**"Nigou is not a monster" traced kuroko in kagami's hand  
  
**

**The latter abruptly withdrew of his hand and retorted: "Why would I believe you?! Why would I trust you?! "  
  
**

**gently picking up the hand of red again, kuroko traced:  
  
**

**"Because your animal share already has confidence in me. And because I trust tiger-san."**

 

**and, following this message, the little blue man let go of Kagami's hand and, to the great surprise of the tiger, removed the necklace which prevented him from mutating.  
  
**

**As soon as he was free of his movement, Kagami did not wait any longer and rushed on the bluish claw out, under the helpless gaze of Koganei and Mitobe who had imagined their prince dead already ...**

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

******Death could have hit him and it would not have made any difference to him: his brother had been snatched from him, his friends, as well as the person he loved too. And now his own father had rejected him saying that his existence was useless.  
  
** _**How to get up after that?** _ **  
  
"Izuki?" A woman's voice called out to him.  
  
Turning his attention to the young woman who faced him, the heart of the young bird muteur squeezed in pain at the sight of his hair color: blond.  
  
** _**Like hayama.** _ **  
  
As the only person who made him want to perform the eternal parade.**

**_**"** _ ** _Kota-chan ..._ ****_**"** _ **he thought when the smiling face of the féline muteur hit his head  
  
the tears threatened to escape from those eyes while his heart seemed to want to get out of his chest as he was suffering ...  
  
** _**"** _ _Hayama! I want him to be returned! I want takao and hayama!"_ ****He cried mentally as tears of rage and frustration flowed from his eyes without stopping.  
  
 then suddenly, he felt someone snuggle against him with the love and kindness of a mother  
**  
** _"Alex? "_

 

******The blonde tightened her embrace against the young muteur and murmured:  
\- I'm here izuki ... I will not leave you alone ... we will save them ... whatever the price to pay.  
- ** _Alex?_ ******  
\- I ... I would not let taiga and tatsuya end up like their parents ... No more than I would let your brother and hayama give up on their fate!  
- ** _Their parents? Alex knew the true parents of himuro and Kagami?_

 

******Tightening his grip on Izuki the blonde added: “we will save them. Together. You showed that you can fight against your "curse" so from today, I'll train you until you can break it. So when you get there and the others are saved, you will finally be considered by everyone as you are by takao, tatsuya, taiga, hayama and me. And you will finally be free to say out loud what you feel. I promise you.”  
  
She separated from him and handed him her little fingers  
  
** _**understanding what this gesture meant, the young muteur hooked his own little finger to that of the blonde.** _ **  
  
"So that's a promise," Alex said with conviction  
**   
_"_ _It's a promise_ ****_."_ **Izuki mentally adds, staring at the blonde with a burning determination in his eyes  
  
understanding the answer of the youngest , Alex noded in agreement.  
  
She could not go back on her words now.**

**_**Not with this promise.** _ **

 

**_**xxxxxxxxxxx** _ **

 

**__ **

**_****"Promise me that you will always remain dedicated to the lineage of lady Kuroko" said a soldier with brown hair.** ** _ **

 

****__******the little boy looked curiously at the adult before answering:  
\- Why ?  
\- Because she is the hope of the kingdom. Your hope.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- You'll understand when you're will much older son. Remember well this: the young princess Kuroko is special. she is...**

 

****_****The adult was then interrupted when a man came out breathless, declaring: Gendo! A muteur had sneak into the palace, slaughtered guards and went to the garden! "  
  
** _**At these words the man calling Gendo had become livid ...** _ ** _

 

**_****"Oh no ... Kizuna! Tetsuya! " shouted the soldier, rushing out of the room, sword in his hand** ** _ **

 

****_****the little boy, pushed by a terrible certainty had chased his father out of the room, but once outside all he had see was a wave of blood that covered him, forcing him to close the eyes...  
  
** ****** _

****_**_**eyes that he suddenly opened in reality under the insistence of a familiar voice ...** _ **  
  
** ** _

**_****"... koto! Makoto wake up! "** ** _ **

 

****__******this voice, which he knew too well, made him completely conscious again:  
\- Haizaki?  
\- Well ... I thought that you will never stop sleeping...I have been trying hard to wake you up?  
\- As if you did not know this! bastard!  
\- As if you did not like it, hypocritical.  
\- moron!  
\- I will send you back the courtesy.**

 

**_****Makoto gave him an obscene gesture and Haizaki burst out laughing before letting it fall back onto the bed that Makoto was starting to get dressed again.** ** _ **

 

****__******Once this was done, the brunette tried to get out of bed when his "servant" caught him by the wrist and pulled him back onto the bed to the displeasure of the "bastard prince" who began to protest:  
\- Haizaki what are you ...  
\- Distress...  
\- Huh?  
\- You stink of distress. That's what woke me up silly. Another nightmare about your father's death?  
\- It's not your fucking business!  
\- If you prevent me from sleeping it will become one, stupid! Now, sleep!  
\- Do not talk to me as if I am your servant, asshole!**

 

****_****"complain you to the regent then ..." retorted Haizaki with a mocking smile before going to Makoto's clavicle, which he amused himself with biting.  
  
** ****** _

****_**_**"Asshole ... as if I wanted to take that risk ..."** _ **thought the brown man briefly before feeling his body bowing with pleasure when Haizaki began playing with his manhood so vigorously that it was almost painful.  
  
** ****** _

****_**_**But in same time ...** _ **  
  
** ** _

****_****"'fuck ... if you stop now I'll kill you Shougo!" Makoto grunted to form rather than conviction.  
  
** ****** _

****_**_**... it was so good ...** _ **  
  
** ** _

**_****Suspending his action the gray seized the lips of the brown before answering with mischief: "In this case kill me after I gave you your dose of comfort "...** ** _ **

**__ **

**_****These words pronounced, the gray haired teen settled properly and ... passed his tongue on the member of brown ...  
** ** _ **

 

**_****"Ahhhh! Damn it ! Haizaki ... it's not fair play!"Makoto tried to protest** ** _ **

**__ **

****_****This comment seemed to amuse the gray who quits a brief moment to answer: "as if one of us had been fair, Makoto ..."  
  
** ****** _

****_**_**And on these words, he took up his attention lavished on the virility of his "master."** _ **  
  
** ****** _

**_**_**"** _ ** _ ** __Shougo ..._ _ ****_**_**"** _ **thought Brown with some guilt  
  
** ** _

****_****Since the time he knew Haizaki  
  
** ****** _

**_**_**He knew him very well ...** _ ** _ **

**__ **

**_****And if he had learned a thing about gray, he hated being the one "from below"** ** _ **

****_****  
  
** _**Or the one who was doing blowjobs ...** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
And now that the gray haired punk do that on his own, it could only mean one thing ...** ** _

****_****  
  
One thing the brunette refused to admit.** ** _

****_****  
  
** _**For his good and that of Haizaki ...** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
** _"_ ** _ __He does that ... only for my comfort ... stupid Shougo!_ _ **_****_"_ _ **

**__ **

**_****He felt the annoyance winning him, figting with this idea and briefly thought of telling Haizaki to stop.** ** _ **

****_****  
  
** _**But he did not do it.** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
His relationship with Haizaki, as unhealthy and toxic as it may seem from an outside point of view, was essential to him.** ** _

****_****  
  
That was what kept him safe in his mind.** ** _

****_****  
  
** _**What kept him alive.** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
So rather than preventing Haizaki from engaging in an activity that the gray did not really want, the black haired teen chose to simply enjoy this “gift” of the gray haired men.** ** _

**__ **

**_**_**So he clutched his hands vigorously in the hair of his servant just following the rhythm ...** _ ****** _ **

****_****  
  
After all, who were the people who could have judged him?** ** _

****_****  
  
** _**He did not know it and he did not care.** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
By what right could unknown people have said that their way of life was harmful, unnatural and filthy?** ** _

****_****  
  
** _**They only needed to take care of their own business rather than theirs.** _ ** _

 

**_****So never mind if you call him a monster, a tyrant or a madman; he had nothing to do with it.** ** _ **

****_****  
  
Because he had someone like Haizaki** ** _

 

**_****And that was enough for him.** ** _ **

****_****  
  
** _**Even though they did not like each other.** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
To possess each other was enough for him.** ** _

****_****  
  
** _**Enough for them.** _ ****** _

****_****  
  
He was convinced of it. As long as he was left with Haizaki as a guard, then there would remain a part of humanity in him.** ** _

****_****  
  
** _**Even if this part of humanity was deeply corrupted** _ ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. destined to fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : mention of handjob with dubious consent

 

**Corruption was everywhere.  
  
_Oozing through all the pores of the skin of people from kingdom powers to the most ordinary citizens, contaminating all living things like an insidious poison._  
  
And the more years passed, the more it spreads to the muteurs as well.**

 

_**And that pained him ... a lot** _

 

**How many times had he see female or male mutateur sell their own kind to gain a favor of the mineralis people?  
  
How many times had he see mutateurs sold their own bodies against few precious stones?**

 

_**He groaned with disgust.** _

 

**"** _This world is about to fall into chaos ..._ **" he thought bitterly before being riddled with an unpleasant thrill ...  
  
"** _Oh no ... not already ..._ "  **he paused inside before pulling on those chains.**

 

**They were old but they were not ready to give away.  
  
** _**Which was rather a good thing considering his condition ...** _ **  
  
Letting himself go against the wall of his cell, he tried to calm his breath that began to become erratic and his animal pendant that sent him the same image again and again: a blond girl of about 12 years, the most beautiful he has seen from his entire existence ...**

 

**Which could be disturbing considering that he was almost 30 years old today ...  
  
"Stop! Stopped!" He became irritated after his animal part.  
  
Of course he could only direct this anger to himself.**

**Because the animal counterpart of a muteur was not a second personality as many people believed. But the deep and frank manifestation of what the mutateur really wanted.  
  
And right now, what the captive mutator wanted was this girl.  
  
** **_This beautiful and vulnerable blonde girl._ **

**He put his own hand to his body to try to mitigate his desires but stopped immediately at the touch of his own hand touching his manhood.**

  


**"I will not fall so low!" he said angrily before a new peak of unfulfilled desire made him literally convulse.  
  
"Alpha ... Alpha ..." he moaned in spite of himself between two spasms, letting out painful squeaks of pain.  
  
He hated being born as an omega.**

 

**But it could have been worse ...  
  
he could have been born beta .**

 

**Beta were born to be victims and because of their physical and genetic inability to resist the upper classes, the poor beta spent most of their lives being sexually exploited.  
  
The luckiest beta could only hope to find a sweet and loving omega to take care of them.**

  


**But if an alpha found a beta to his liking and then wanted him (or her), the beta's omega mate, also attached to his/her beta, then would be delivered the fragile little muteur to the alpha without any resistance.  
  
Such was the social dynamics of mutators: cruel and immutable, inscribed in the depths of their genetics ** **code.**

 

**But currently, the brown haired man at the beginning of a cycle was not in a state of relativisation.**

**His body was laced with pain and desire emitting powerful pheromone fragrances which messages any mutator as "I'm ready to have a hot sex with you! Come and take me here now. "  
  
Of course, did not reflect the will of the mutator. And that was the biggest injustice of the pairing cycle.  
  
The cycle was perceived as a call to rape by more alpha, who in general soon responded to the "invitation" sent by pheromones.**

 

**So, of course, some mutators who were going to have their cycle chose to get close to the muteur they secretly loved so that they could have an opportunity to experience something with that person.**  
  
**But in the majority of cases and this, whatever the class, the sexual intercourse resulting from the cycle was not at all granted by the person who was in cycle.**  
  
**As he continued to suffer and contort as he struggled to not touch himself, someone opened the door of his cell ...**

 

**"Well ... you're not in your best shape ..." the newcomer said before he was hit by the smell of the captive with full force ...  
  
"Ah ... I see ... you're right in your cycle, huh?" asked the newcomer.**

_**Reflexively, the ground muteur managed to send him a warning grunt ...** _ **  
  
"Do not ...touch ... me ..." groaned the brown haired muteur with a furious look despite his weak self now.**

  


**Without leaving his indifferent air, the other individual answered with great control of him:  
\- you smell good for an omega male who spends his days in jail for years. However, I am able to resist the urges that your condition has on most people ... be grateful to Akashi for that ...  
\- it will freeze in hell ... before I'm grateful to what this guy ... made ... to you ...  
  
a groan of desire escaped him and the brunette cursed himself inwardly: in the presence of others who could "potentially" satisfy him sexually, his cycle tended to manifest it more painfully ... **

  


**Seeing the state of the brown worsen the newcomer sighed:  
\- you already can't hold it back anymore while I bet that you are only on your first day ... Am I wrong?  
\- Get out, brat!  
\- I cant do that, sorry...**

 

**With these words, the youngest man approached the black haired man who was still on the ground and slipped his hand under his clothes to crush his crotch ...**

  
**Obviously the oldest tried to revolt but his cycle did not help ... So he protested in a panting voice:  
\- aaaah .... Stop ... that! Bastard! Ahaaaa!  
\- do not be so stubborn Nijimura san ... I'm just helping you.  
\- I do not want... this help ... chihiro!**

  


**The youngest man strengthened his grip on the brown with vigor making arch the captive under the blow of the desire, momentarily making him lose his mind enough that he started to let his animal-self expressed:  
\- Alpha! Alpha!  
\- I know nijimura san, I know ...  
\- Alpha!  
\- calm down nijimura san …**

  


**He released a light fragrance of his own pheromone to stimulate the black haired muteur.**

  
_**Mayuzumi chihiro was not an alpha but a dominant omega.** _ **  
  
**  
**However, considering the state of the brown he suspected that it would suffice.  
  
** _**And he was right.** _ **  
  
Although Nijimura was the most enduring and courageous mutator he knew, there was still an omega kept in captivity since the age of 15, without having any opportunity to get mated or marked by his / her partner.**

  
**Which made it obviously, very sensitive during the cycle period.  
  
**  


_**So there was nothing surprising for the youngest of the two men that the older cum quickly …** _

  


_**"You're stuborn nijimura san... you're so frustrated that I'm forced to do that to you ..."** _

 

_**The animal growl that he received in response made him understand that the human part of the older had just taken over his animal pendant.** _

  


**"leave." Murmured the brunette.**

  


**At this request, the gray / white-haired boy emitted a tongue-click to indicate his discontent before answering in a bruising voice:  
\- Do not say that as if I had just abused you.  
\- How would you call that then? You just...  
\- I avoided getting you being raped by all the guys in the prison by doing that. With the pheromones you release and you cant resist them. And since you've been proudly stopping yourself from satisfying yourself, I had to do something.  
\- ...  
\- you should seriously forget about your past nijimura san. For your own well being. You're lucky to have been jailed for life. You ... we should be dead. Just fill your sentence and ...  
\- what are you doing too?  
\- Sorry ?  
\- Are you satisfied by serving your time?! Do you manage to forget Akashi? When he awoke your animal side? While he's using you as a servant?  
\- Enough...  
-Do you manage to give up on him when you go to bed alone all night long, while he is sleeping with his counselor?  
\- How do you ...  
\- Akashi often visit me to question me. And ... Reo Mibuchi's smell emerged from him permanently.  
\- ...  
\- So? Know how are you going to give up your unhealthy desire for this tyrannical prince?  
\- ...  
\- that's what I said to myself ... so now if you do not have some “wolf bane” sprout to provide me to ease my cycle, go on. **

**Just clenching his fists, Mayuzumi turned on his heel and left the cell and locked it.  
  
Arrived at the edge of the prison however, the gray stopped and said: "you know nijimura ... what I had to do tonight ... it was not make because i wanted that but because was necessary. And if i have to do... I'll do it again. After all, I have a huge debt to you. So I will do everything to ensure your safety. Even if it involves doing degrading and humiliating actions with you. "  
  
_these last words pronounced, the gray was about to leave the room when Nijimura called to him ..._  
  
"Chihiro! "  
  
The gray haired man stopped it but did not turn around. Just waiting to hear what the brunette had to say.  
  
** _And he did not have to wait long …_

 

**"You did not come just to quell my cycle, is not it? Its about Haizaki? He is ... "**

  


**Feeling the worry in the brown man's voice, Mayuzumi interrupted him, declaring in a voice devoid of emotion:  
\- do not worry, he's still alive and all I have to know is... he's healthy.**

**\- hanamiya does not have ra ...**

**\- no. Not to my knowledge.**

**-So ... why did you come?  
\- Muteur.  
\- Huh?  
\- A muteur group was captured during a patrol. It's a safe bet that the regents will want them be trained for the red crown tournaments.  
\- So what ?  
\- There are two féline muteur in the lot. Which is ... a tiger.**

  


**This time, Nijimura's heart missed a beat at the announcement.  
  
_Then he panicked ..._  
  
"A tiger muteur ?! It is a boy or a girl ? What age is he ? Is he... "**

 

**In front of the pheromone that the brown man was sending under the effect of anxiety, the boy with gray hair replied:**

**\- it's a boy. about 16 years old, well built, red hair and looks pretty impulsive. The other muteur called him ...  
\- Taiga …**

  
_**This time mayuzumi turned to look surprised ..** _  
  
**" you know him ?! "**

**Trying to control these pheromone Nijimura replied confusedly:  
\- yes ... no ...maybe... sort of...  
\- Let me guess, is it linking to the revenge that made you join our pack?  
\- I am not sure ... but... after the tragedy that pushed me to join your pack, it remained to my knowledge that only one mutant tiger alives.  
\- Then it would be him?  
\- It does not have to be him! Taiga ... he was supposed to be safe! If he is here ...**

 

**The brunette froze and seemed to look for his words before asking in a death voice: "Was there a predator in the group? "**  
  
**once again mayuzumi appeared disturbed by the question.**

  


_**But this time the gray haired man chosen not to answer .** _

  


**"You should rest Nijimura san. For now I have to go, the teleport ride is short from Grenastirythe to here, but I do not want someone to be aware that I went visit you. I would return to give you a dose of wolf bane as soon as possible. In the meantime, you should wear your onyx bracelet because if the regent discovers that you are in cycle he may use it against you." Mayuzumi explained before disappearing like a shadow leaving the brown alone, in deep distress.**

  


**once completely alone, Nijimura curled up in the back of his cell and grabbed a small pendant representing a tiger carved into a wooden wolf's fang.  
  
** _**It was the only object he could have kept after his sentence.** _ **  
  
Bringing the object to his lips, the brunette kissed it gently before whispering, "Forgive me Shigehiro. I failed. "**

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

**_he had failed._   
  
**Kagami had thought it would be easy.**  
  
** _**A claw or fang expert and the blood of this prince would have spur on the wall.**_

****

**_**But still...He could not do that.**_  
  
As soon as his wild body had tapped the little blue on the ground and Kagami had raised his clawed paw against the young prince, he had known.**

**  
  
** _"I ... I cant..."_

 

****Prince Kuroko did not feel hatred or disdain like the other non-muteur.** **

**  
  
** **_He did not even feel the fear_.**

**  
  
** _"he does not smell ... at all ..."_

****  
  
adopting its semi-animal form, the tiger move aside from Kuroko and asked with suspicion: " who are you really? "****

****reflexively he held out his hand (which in his current form was a tiger's paw) waiting for an answer.** **

****  
  
** _**And Prince Kuroko did not pray to answer him ...** _ ******

****  
  
"I'm just Kuroko tetsuya. The least important of the princes, " Kagami read with surprising ease under the touch of the little blue haired boy.****

****  
  
** _**Touched who sent shudders to the tiger before he became fully aware of the words of the young prince ...** _ ******

****  
  
"Huh ?! How are you the least important of the prince? " scream the tiger ,loosing his temper.****

**  
  
**

****the prince's little hand in his was softer (it was possible) and he traced out: "My brothers say that my mute state makes me incapable of being regent or king. I am only a decorative element for the royal family. "**  
  
** **This last message put the tiger out of it without him really knowing why and he seized Kuroko abruptly by the shoulders before saying to him with anger: "how can you accept that ?! How can you let your brothers decide for you the value of your life and the usefulness you can have for your kingdom? You can not speak ?! So what ?! It's not a reason ! The little brother of one of my friends is like you and that does not stop him from living and being loved! It's no different for you! He is more worthy to die standing than to survive on his knees! You have to make your choice by yourself and ... "**

**  
  
**

**_Kagami interrupted, realizing that he had just been angry because he had been angry to learn what the little prince was going through._    
  
_"_** _Why ? Why did I react like that? He's my enemy..."_

 

**_**the court of the tiger's thoughts was interrupted by the sensation of the little prince tracing again with his fingers something on his paw.  
** _ **

**_**  
Paying attention, he read: "It's nice to worry about that, tiger san. But it is useless. I know my place and I am satisfied with that. And then, I'm not alone: I have koganei and mitobe san who keep me company and who understand me and now I have tiger san too. "** _ **

**  
  
**

****as soon as Kagami finished deciphering this message he was seized with a new anger against the person who had stuffed this little blue head with stupid ideas.  
  
**** _Then he remembered the end of the message and, without him understanding why or how, his face became scarlet red ..._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so....do you like the begining ? the trenslate is not to bad? tel me please


End file.
